The Change in the Game
by solcahuao
Summary: para Brennan el caso de Emmy la niña sordomuda fue muy difícil de afrontar, fue recordar momentos de su niñez y identificarse con la niña, ahora debe de enfrentarse a una nueva realidad, Hannah se marcho ella y Booth mantiene una relación sentimental para ella es algo nuevo, pero se suma una variante que se volverá constante en su vida y hay estará el hombre que ama para apoyarla..
1. Chapter 1 recuerdos

_**esta historia tiene escrita varios meses y decidi compartirla con ustedes espero que les guste...**_

 _ **un dia estaba tratando de decidir cómo continuar mi otra historia y se me ocurrió esta, y aqui esta;**_

 _ **N/A: Bones no me pertenece, ni sus personajes no percibo ninguna remuneración por esto, lo hago porque me gusta plasmar mis ideas y más con una serie que me gusta, no pienso violar las leyes ni derecho de autor de fox.**_

* * *

 **The Change in the Game**

 **Cap. 1 Recuerdos**

Ya había trascurrido tres meses desde que Hannah se había marchado, la relación entre Booth y Brennan se iba fortificando y volvían a ser de nuevo como antes, sus actos eran lleno de amor Booth recibiría una bala por su Bones y ella sería capaz de matar por él, aunque Booth estuviera molesto y Brennan no haya perdido toda su impermeabilidad.

Brennan llegaba a su casa después de terminar los informes del caso de Emmy la niña con una discapacidad auditiva y que no podía comunicarse, la cual era sospechosa de homicidio de un hombre que fue enviado por sus padres a buscarla, este debía devolverla a su "padres" que la secuestraron cuando tenía apenas tres años de edad y la cual maltrataron por no poder entenderla.

Ese caso la había desestabilizado haciendo que recordara su pasos por el sistema y que perdiera en momentos su racionalidad, estaba agotada aunque el caso había acabado con un buen final, Emmy volviendo con su familia, el recuentro fue muy emotivo, la hizo pensar que hubiera ocurrido si sus padres hubieran vuelto y no la hubieran abandonado cuando adolescente.

En ese momento los recuerdo llegaban a su mente de todo lo que había vivido dentro del sistema de adopción, era un recuerdo tras de otro entro a su habitación y se recostó cuando un recuerdo la invadía.

" _Temperance tienes que lavar los platos con agua caliente para que queden impecables"_

Esa era regla en la casa de lo Burton los cuales fueron sus padres adoptivos número cinco, ella sabía cada uno de los nombres de cada una de las familias por donde había estado, su lista de muertos o cambia cheques los tenía escrito en un zapato viejo que siempre llevaba con ella.

" _estaba enjabonando los platos, el agua estaba caliente se resbaló un plato el cual se fragmentó en el piso haciendo un ruido estridente en toda la casa lo cual llamó la atención de sus habitante haciendo entrar a la Sra. Burton a la habitación, una mujer morena de 1,60m delgada y ojos marrones, que junto con su esposo agarraron forzosamente por las muñecas a la joven delgada y piel pálida, llevándola a la parte inferior de la casa luego la reprendieron fuertemente y dejaron encerrada en la cajuela de un auto viejo por dos días sin alimento y sin agua, estaba golpeada y encerrada y lo que pasaba por su mente era en morirse y acabar con todo ese sufrimiento"_

-No era mi culpa.-pensó Brennan.- el agua estaba caliente, pero eso ellos no lo entendieron.-

Cada vez los recuerdos eran más frecuentes, asaltaba su memoria como si estuviera viviendo cada lágrima, cada golpe, cada dolor que sintió durante esa época de su vida la cual había enterrado en lo más profundo de su razonamiento.

-Es ilógico que puedas sentir todo nuevamente, ¿Qué me pasa?- se cuestionaba mientras un nuevo recuerdo la invadía.-

" _cada día que pasaba dentro del sistema de adopción de DC sus ganas por dejar de existir persistía, pero era un pensamiento irracional ella no era cobarde, Por cada casa de acogida por la que pasaba lo único que siempre se llevaba consigo era esa bolsa negra de basura que le asignaron dentro del albergue donde llevaba sus pertenencia dentro de la misma había ropa usada que alguna vez le perteneció a otro individuo que la donaba a los más necesitado, como ella que se sentía como un desecho al transitar de un lado a otro con esa bolsa de basura._

 _También llevaba consigo los regalos de navidad que fueron lo último que le dejo sus padres el cual nunca se atrevió abrir con la esperanza de que sus padres volverían y tendría una navidad en familia con su hermano su mama y su padre, pero eso nunca ocurrió por lo cual nunca se atrevió abrirlos, no los abrió hasta su primera navidad con Booth"_

-Booth.- dijo en un susurro, como extrañaba poder estar con él a todo momento como antes aunque estaban volviendo a su antigua relación todavía quedaba el temor de hacerse más daño del que se habían hecho mutuamente, pero lo necesitaba cerca sobre todo hoy deseaba que estuviera cerca que la abrazara por los hombros le besara la coronilla de su cabello y le susurrara _"tranquila Bones estoy aquí"_.- pensaba Brennan pero todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tener momentos así con él, tenerlo tan cerca y no resistirse a lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

Pero no podía, debía resistir a que ella fuera lo suficientemente valiente y el no estuviera molesto para poder entablar una relación romántica, necesitaban tiempo y ella estaba dispuesta a esperar lo amaba de eso estaba segura, ya lo habían hablado cuando fueran capaz de estar juntos ambos lo sabrían, eso fue lo que dijo Booth cuando quemaron los papeles con una fecha el día de la ventisca, en el cual ella se quedó a cuidarlo por el dolor de su espalda cuando ella cayó encima de él mientras estaban dentro del ascensor.

Cerro un momento los ojos estaba agotada y recordar la cansaba aún más, se masajeaba con sus manos el cuello a la altura de la cervical mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro dando señal de su agotamiento, cuando un nuevo recuerdo la abordaba.

" _Tempe este es un peluche especial para nosotros.-decía una mujer de unos 35 años, delgada de 1,65m blanca de ojos verdes.- como eres nuestra hija adoptiva queremos que lo tengas mientras permanezcas con nosotros.-Brennan miro ese perro era negro y había algo raro en sus ojos.- fue nuestra mascota durante nueve años, cuando falleció decidimos embalsamarlo y rellenarlo para poderlo conservar con nosotros para siempre"_

Esa gente estaba demente su amor por su perro era enfermizo, ese perro era horrible lograba trastornarla cada vez que lo veía en la habitación donde dormía dejándola insomne por días, odiaba los muñecos de felpas ya que no guardaba bonitos recuerdos de su estancia con los Morristown, pero ver el conejito de Emmy y observar todos los recuerdos e historias que guardaba ese lindo animalito la hacía plantearse la posibilidad de regalarle al hijo de su mejor amiga un peluche junto a Booth, ese sería su regalo conjunto.

" _había trascurrido dos años desde su llegada al sistema de adopción, ya eran nueves familias por la cual había pasado pero en ninguna llegaba a encajar, no tenía amigos ni ninguna persona que la quisiera y se preocupara por ella, sus compañeros de clases la miraba como un bicho raro, nadie se le acercaba y cada vez que podían se burlaban de ella y la hacían sentirse ajena a este mundo, una vez ella estaba en el pasillo guardando sus cosas en su casillero cuando varios de sus compañeros la agarraron y la encerraron en el casillero aunque ella le pedía que la sacaran de ahí no lo hicieron, todos se reían a carcajadas ninguno fue capaz de sacarla de ahí solo el conserje el sr Buxly, el cual era un poco extraño a la vista de todos, ese hombre que era un poco mayor fue el único que la ayudaba siempre durante su estancia por ese colegio._

 _Era normal que dos veces a la semana terminara encerrada en su casillero y todos sus compañeros humillándola, pero no por eso dejo de ser la primera en sus clases, que fuera la más inteligente de toda su generación y fuera premiada por eso._

 _Era un domingo como cualquier otro dentro de ese albergue, era las 9:30am cuando la trabajadora social que llevaba su caso y la directora de la casa hogar, solicitaron su presencia en la oficina de la segunda, ella pensaba para que la mandaron a llamar seria que sus padres habían venido a buscarla.-_ _ **todavía guardas esa esperanza Temperance es irracional ellos no van a volver**_ _.- se reprendía mentalmente.-_

 _Esa oficina tenía un olor a moho, no era tan fuerte como en la habitación que compartía con otras seis niñas las ventanas estaban sellada por eso el flujo de aire era mínimo y no disminuía ese olor a humedad que entraba de los suelos agrietados; esa mañana su vida cambiaria para siempre, dentro de esa oficina se encontraba Miriam su trabajadora social, Lourdes la directora y un hombre de unos 65 años._

 _-_ _ **Temperance.**_ _\- comenzó hablar la directora.-_ _ **te presento al Sr. Hamilton él quería verte y conversar contigo**_ _.-_

 _-_ _ **Hola Temperance ¿Cómo estás?**_ _\- dijo el Sr. Hamilton saludándola.-_

 _-_ _ **bien**_ _.- espeto Brennan la cual lo miraba atentamente.-_

 _-_ _ **sé que no me conoces pero quiero comentarte algo y decirte por qué estoy aquí ¿me permites?**_ _-dijo amablemente esa joven tenía en su mirada una tristeza, ojala esa muchacha aceptara la oportunidad que vino a ofrecerle, le cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su amada esposa, como extrañaba a Jane su hermosa mujer que tenía los ojos azules muy parecidos a esa muchachita.-_

 _-_ _ **por supuesto**_ _.- dijo con una mirada suspicaz no confiaba del todo, la vida la había hecho desconfiar de todos ya que cualquiera podía hacerle daño.-_

 _Se dirigieron al jardín cerca de donde había un rosal de narcisos amarillos el señor comenzó a narrarle el porqué de su visita._

 _El y su esposa llevaban 40 años juntos nunca pudieron concebir un hijo propio ya que ella no podía darle hijos, a pesar de esa dificultad él la amaba tanto que no le importo que su familia fueran ellos dos, por años trataron de adoptar una niña pero nunca se pudo por la posición económica en la que estaban no eran una pareja apta para adoptar, poco a poco ellos consiguieron con mucho trabajo una fortuna pero no habían podido cumplir con la meta de tener a esa niña que los complementaría._

 _Su esposa enfermo y murió hace tres meses pero antes de morir le hizo prometer que adoptaría a Temperance._

 _-_ _ **disculpe pero ¿porque a mí?**_ _-comento Brennan que hasta ese momento se mantenía callada escuchando atentamente, no entendía de donde la conocían.-_

 _-_ _ **tranquila pequeña**_ _.-le dijo mientras continuaba con su relato.- habíamos visitado el orfanato varias veces buscando a una niña que pudiera satisfacer nuestra necesidad de tener una hija pero no lo lográbamos porque por nuestra edad no era adecuado darnos adoptar a ninguna pequeña, mi esposa estaba triste pero la directora Lourdes nos comentó que existía la oportunidad de adoptar una adolescente, eso lleno de mucha ilusión a mi querida Jane._

 _Ese mismo día nos encontramos con esa joven de la cual mi esposa quería llegar a ser su madre, esa joven eres tú Temperance, ella y yo íbamos saliendo de la oficina de la directora y pasamos por este jardín, allí se encontraba una linda joven de cabello castaño, tez blanca pálida y hermosos ojos azules, que estaba sentada cerca de los rosales que estaban llenos de preciosos narcisos amarillos y observaba el lugar como estudiando a cada sujeto que ahí convivía._

 _Mi esposa se acercó a esa joven y le pregunto su nombre ella la miro con desconfianza al principio pero luego respondió.-_ _ **Temperance.**_ \- _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sacando una risa de ambos,_ _ella te pregunto si eran tus flores favorita a lo cual respondiste.-_ _ **Si**_ _.- fue lo único que respondiste ante de levantarte e irte. Ella te quiso desde ese momento no quería volver a mirar esa mirada triste otra vez._

 _Por eso cuando ella enfermo me hizo prometerle que te sacaría de aquí, te daría la mejor educación, formarte en los mejores colegios y llenarte de mucho amor como si fueras mi propia hija., darte todo lo que desees y que no vuelvas a pasar nuevamente necesidades._

- _ **"ahora la pregunta es ¿quieres venir conmigo?".**_

Esa pregunta cambio su vida, ese domingo inicio la vida de una nueva Temperance Brennan, atrás quedaron esos años de sufrimiento comenzando por nuevos recuerdo, el cumplió le dio mucho cariño, le dio estudio en los mejores institutos del país la cual por su inteligencia la llevo a entrar a las mejores universidades convirtiéndose así en la mejor antropóloga del mundo.

Él le dijo que como era mayor se vería raro que lo llamara papá, además de que no llevaba su apellido ya que por su edad no era recomendable adoptarla era más práctico ser su tutor ya que pronto sería mayor de edad, le recomendó que lo llamara abuelo y desde ese día él fue y seguirá siendo su abuelo, luego de su doctorado en Berlín su abuelo enfermo y murió, con eso ella afirmaba que todas las personas a las cuales ella llegaba a querer la abandonaban, de una u otra manera, pero siempre dejándola sola, excepto Booth el cual desde el momento que interrumpió en su vida nunca la ha dejado sola.

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba todos los momentos compartidos con Booth, tanto los buenos como los malos, él era la única variante de su vida que se había vuelto una constante.

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste, esta nueva historia...**_

 _ **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**_


	2. Chapter 2 transicion

**hola aqui esta un nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste en un capitulo de transicion...**

 ** _AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:_ espero que te guste este capitulo tambien...**

 **N/A. la serie Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo hago por diversion no pienso violar ninguna ley ni derechos de autor...**

* * *

 **Cap. 2 Transición**

Al día siguiente…

El amanecer fue muy anticipado para Temperance Brennan, el día anterior había demandado mucho de su concentración la había hecho encontrarse con su pasado y eso la agoto, pero no por estar cansada mentalmente iba a dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades.

Ese día iba a ser más largo, ya que debía presentarse al laboratorio a cumplir con su deber, y a las 10am tenía una cita con su contador se acercaba fin de mes por lo consiguiente debía rendir cuenta de los impuestos anuales.

Llego al laboratorio a las 7 am y comenzó con su labor, luego de revisar algunas evaluaciones de sus pasantes se dirigió al limbo ahí estuvo hasta que fue la hora de reunirse con su asesor contable, salió del Jeffersonian a un cuarto para las 10 la oficina de este quedaba muy cerca del laboratorio.

-hola Marcus.-decía Temperance mientras entraba a la oficina saludando a su amigo.-

Marcus era un hombre alto fornido, de complexión atlética, era muy guapo y tenía unos hermosos ojos grises.- Temperance esta preciosa hoy.- dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.-

-gracias.- contesto cortésmente, ella sabía que era del agrado de Marcus pero no le interesaba otro hombre que no fuera Seeley Booth, pensó salir con el cuándo Booth estaba con Hannah, debía pasar la página pero le costó tanto aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Booth que se le hacía difícil estar con otro hombre que no fuera el.- deberíamos comenzar sabes que debo volver al trabajo.- completo la mujer.-

-claro comencemos.- dijo el comenzando así la reunión, comenzó él aconsejándola que para disminuir las cargas tributarias debería invertir o realizar una labor social.-

-Dime ¿Qué tienes pensado?-dijo Brennan para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.-

-te propongo realizar algún tipo de donación a alguna fundación sin fines de lucro, alguna institución del estado, apoyar cualquier programa que ofrezca el estado, con eso podríamos revertir la carga presupuestal.-

-ok ¿ya has estudiado alguna institución que consideres adecuadas para hacer la donación?- comento más interesada en el tema.-

-si aquí tengo una lista de la que creo serían las indicadas.-dijo pasándole las lista la cual Brennan recibió y comenzó a leer mientras el continuaba.- ya hice la elección de 10 instituciones gubernamentales y fundación no gubernamentales para que tu elijas cual.-

-¿podríamos dirigirnos a esas instituciones y hablar con sus encargados? quiero hablar con ellos, para estar segura de que hago lo correcto al donar mi dinero.-

-claro, déjame comunicarme con ellos y mañana podremos comenzar con las visitas.-

-ok, nos vemos mañana.- dijo haciendo un ademan de despedida mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-gracias por todo Marcus.-

El día trascurrió normal sin ninguna novedad, sin ningún caso, solo vio a Booth a la hora de la comida cuando ingreso al laboratorio para que lo acompañara a comer.

-Bones vamos a comer.-dijo entrando al limbo donde Brennan estaba concentrada examinando unos restos.- acompáñame al Dinner a comer algo.- él no se iba a ir de ahí sino era con ella, haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su Bones.-

-está bien vamos, tengo mucha hambre.- Booth quedo impactado Brennan no protestara porque él quería llevarla a comer y darle un discurso de que ella estaba ocupada para poderlo acompañar.-

-woaho, sin protestar Bones.- no termino el comentario al verla tan seria y distraída, a ella le pasaba algo porque no era normal verla así, ella era muy importante para él y daría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.- ¿Qué tienes Bones? ¿Te sientes bien? te veo pálida.-

-si Booth estoy bien tranquilo, lo único es que el caso de Emmy me dejo agotada me ha hecho experimentar cosa que ya no sentía y me ha hecho recordar todo lo que pase mientras estaba dentro del sistema de adopción, solo es eso no he dormido bien.- su voz sonó triste y cansada, a Booth se le partió el corazón al verla así tan vulnerable.-

\- hey tranquila sí, yo estoy aquí Bones.- dijo abrazándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la coronilla de su cabello, Brennan dio una sonrisa pero tuvo que contenerse de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca cuando él se apartó de ella.- vamos a comer y podemos seguir hablando más tranquilos.- termino de decir mientras se dirigía al portal de la puerta, a la vez que el colocaba su mano en su espalda dando una suave caricia ese simple gesto era tan íntimo y delicado, entre ellos era más que un gesto de compañeros, siempre significaba mucho más.

Él seguía preocupándose por ella, ya no estaba molesto quería intentar una relación con ella pero desde su conversación en su apartamento, Brennan no había vuelto a dar indicio de volver a tocar el tema pero Seeley Booth no se rendiría la amaba y se lo demostraría.

Te necesito tanto Bones.- pensaba mientras manejas SUV con dirección al Dinner.- te amo a pesar de tratar de olvidarte no pude. Ahora me toca enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis equivocaciones, pero voy a lograr que estemos juntos muy pronto, conseguiré que dejes de pensar que comiences a sentir solamente.- se prometía en silencio mientras la observaba de reojo y estacionaba la camioneta.

Entraron al Dinner y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre mientras pedían sus comidas, Booth no podía apartar la mirada de ella, Brennan era su mundo, trato de olvidarla en los brazos de otra mujer, trato de convencerse de que la había podido olvidar y que podía cambiar la página y hacer su vida con alguien que no fuera ella, pero solo se estaba engañando porque al final Hannah la mujer con que el trato de olvidarla se fue y a pesar de todo siempre quedaba Brennan junto con el apoyándole y dándole siempre su espacio, era maravillosa y única por eso él la amaba.

Mientras esperaban sus comidas, sus miradas se cruzaron azul y marrón, esos ojos que tenía su compañero que la reconfortaba así como saber que a pesar de todo el daño y el dolor que había producido su No, ella todavía podía confiar en tenerlo siempre cerca y sentirse segura por saber que nunca la abandonaría.

-sabes Bones mañana tendré a Parker y se quedara conmigo desde mañana hasta el domingo, ya que Rebeca tuvo que salir de la ciudad.-

-que bien que puedas compartir más tiempo con Parker, se cuanto lo quieres y el hecho de tenerlo y poder compartir con él te pone feliz.-

-sí, lo amo es mi hijo no pensaría poder vivir sin él, soy una mejor persona por tenerlo conmigo.

-ojala yo puedo sentir eso algún día, que alguien este feliz de verme cuando llegue a casa.-dijo casi en un susurro desde haces días se sentía que ella sería la única sin un hijo a quien le mostraría todo el amor que estaba dispuesta a dar.-

-hey Bones todos te queremos, y ya te comente que cuando menos lo pensemos "boom mamá huesos".- comento haciendo un ademan con las manos.-

-si ya lo habías dicho.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.-

-sabes Bones deberías acompañarnos mañana, a Parker le encantaría que estuviéramos los tres como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Booth como anhelaba estar con las dos personas que más amaba en su vida.

-claro, tengo muchas ganas de verlo sabes que lo aprecio mucho, pero será en la tarde después del trabajo ya que tengo algunas reuniones con mi asesor contable.-

-¿tienes problemas económicos?- el no entendía como había podido perderse de tantas cosas, Brennan estaba pasando por tantas cosas y él ni se había enterado, en qué momento se distanciaron tanto.-

-no Booth, mis ganancias siguen siendo muy altos, mi último libro ha tenido una alta venta lo cual me ha generado una ganancia del 500%.- al ver la cara de Booth prefirió cortar esa línea de conversación.- lo que pasa es que debo declarar impuestos y mi contador me aconsejo hacer una donación a una fundación o instituciones del estado, y eso es lo que haremos mañana.-

-woaho Bones, sabes lo que hace acordarme de Andy, cuando invertiste para el arreglo del puente del pueblo donde él vivía para asegurarte de que tuviera un mejor futuro.- Brennan no pudo hacer menos que reír Booth era así y por eso lo amaba.- podrías hacer algo así.-

\- si Booth eso lo decidiré luego de visitar y hablar con sus encargados.-

Después de comer Booth dejo a Brennan en el laboratorio y luego él se dirigió a su oficina, el resto del día estuvo comparadamente tranquilo, estaba agotada y decidió dirigirse a su casa a descansar mañana sería un largo día.-

* * *

 ** _espero que le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios de cuales son sus expectativas con esta nueva historia, solo tiene publicada un dia y ya lleva 20 visitas..._**

 ** _gracias por leerla acepto comentarios o sugerencias..._**


	3. Chapter 3 momentos

_**aqui dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero que le esté gustando tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo...**_

 _ **N/A: esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes lo hago por diversión no pienso violar las leyes de fox**_

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

Jueves en la mañana…

-ok Marcus ya hemos visitado varias instituciones y fundaciones y todavía no me decido donde invertir.- decía Brennan agotada ninguna institución lograba convencerla, todas hacían una obra maravillosas pero ella no se podía decidir en cual invertir.- ¿cuantas faltan?

-solo faltaría el orfanato de DC.- Brennan hizo un gesto con la cara.- sé que te recuerda a tu época dentro del sistema, tu estancia no fue muy agradable, si no quieres ir podemos descartarlo y decidir entre los que ya hemos visitados.-

-no Marcus, debemos ir no podemos descartar a nadie, sabes que esta donación es muy importante, no porque yo no quiera revivir más recuerdos de mi estancia en esas instituciones, voy a dejar de ayudar a quien de verdad lo necesite.- dijo Brennan para convencerse a ella misma que hacia lo correcto.-

Se dirigieron al orfanato, cuando entraron al lugar el olor a humedad y moho la invadió llevándola a revivir sus recuerdos más vividos en esos lugares, frente a ellos ese encontraba la recepcionista una mujer mayor de unos 60 años, con el cabello corto, en su cara se mostraba los signos de su vejez, al fondo del mostrador se vislumbraba un largo pasillo.-

-buenos días Sra.- dijo amablemente el hombre.- soy Marcus Logan y ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan, venimos hablar con la Sra. Stirsong.

-Claro.-dijo indiferentemente y con una voz chillona.- ¿tienen cita?

-sí, nosotros nos comunicamos con ellas esta mañana y nos dijo que pasáramos por aquí a esta hora.- contesto Brennan fríamente, era tal y como recordaba esas personas se creían superiores a los demás.-

-está bien, acompáñeme por aquí por favor.- dijo mientras se levantaba y los llevaba por el largo pasillo en el cual al final de este se observaba una habitación en donde se podía leer Sra. Stirsong.- pueden esperar aquí mientras veo si los puede atender.-terminó de decir mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa en busca de la directora.-

Ellos se sentaron en la sala de espera, aguardando la llegada de la encargada, había trascurrido unos minutos que estaban ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en la estancia, con ellos se encontraba una pequeña que gimoteaba en silencio en un rincón de la habitación.

La pequeña de cabello castaño, de tez blanca y pálida, estaba arrodillada en un rincón con su carita enterrada entre sus piernas solo se escuchaba sus gemidos, Brennan al observar a la pequeña tan vulnerable decidió acercase a ella y revisar de que todo estuviera bien con la pequeña.-

-hola bebe ¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña, la niña al sentirla tan cerca se tensó y alzo su carita mirándola fijamente, cuando Brennan observo su rostro, específicamente sus ojos una especie de deja vú la invadió sus ojos eran marrones como los de Booth, cualquiera que detallara a la pequeña pensaría que era la mezcla perfecta entre Booth y ella.- ¿en qué piensas?- dijo en voz baja mientras movía la cabeza y se concentraba nuevamente en la pequeña, dándose cuenta de la herida de su rodilla.-

-¿te caíste?- la pequeña no quitaba su mirada de ella y ella no hacía nada por disimular su curiosidad hacia la pequeña.-déjame curarte no te voy hacer daño, debo tener una curita en mi bolso. Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cartera la cual había dejado olvidada en el asiento igual que a Marcus.-

Estaba buscando en su bolso la bandita, cuando una mujer de unos 50 años entro a la estancia.

-buenos días soy la Sra. Stirsong, estoy a cargo del orfanato mucho gusto en conocerlos, sé que su presencia en este lugar es para realizar una donación.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano la cual Brennan ignoro porque estaba más concentrada en la pequeña que en la mujer.-

-mucho gusto soy Marcus Logan y ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan.- dijo mirando de reojo a Brennan mientras extendía la mano en contestación al saludo.- y efectivamente estamos estudiando las posibilidades para realizar la donación, ya hemos visitado algunas instituciones y fundaciones con este mismo fin.-

-espero que nos consideren estos pequeños necesitan de mucha ayuda.- decía la directora sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña.-

-perdón pero ¿Por qué esta niña está sola y con una raspadura en su rodilla? No debería estar más pendiente de la pequeña.- decía Brennan un poco molesta de que esa pequeña estuviera tan desentendida debería estar con alguien que la mime y la cuide y no herida y sola llorando por los rincones de esa casa sin que nadie se preocupe por ella.-

-disculpe Dra. No sé qué hace aquí.- dijo la directora mientras le hacía señas a su secretaria, esa niña no dañaría la donación.- Marian podrías llevar la niña a su habitación y revisar esa herida por favor.-

-me gustaría conocer las instalaciones.-dijo mirando con recelo a la directora, ella sabía que no le importaba mucho el bienestar de ninguno de los pequeños.-

-por supuesto por aquí por favor.- dijo señalando un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y el patio de la casa.-

El recorrido por las instalaciones fue como ella recordaba de su instancia en aquellos albergues, los pisos de madera podridos, las paredes agrietadas y el olor a humedad era impregnante. La directora hacia el recorrido con una sonrisa mientras mostraba las habitaciones, para Brennan su sonrisa era hipócrita, había 6 habitaciones cada una compartida por más de 10 niños, la habitaciones poseían 10 camitas unas pegada a la otra, eran viejas y tenían unas colchonetas que le podía producir alergias a los niños, la casa además poseía dos sala sanitaria para un total de 60 niños que por los momentos habitaban temporalmente en la casa mientras los adoptaban o los colocaban en otra parte.

Eso eran para estas personas objetos que nadie quería y que debían poner en cualquier lugar sin importarle lo más mínimo su bienestar. El sistema fallaba tanto que terminaban en lugares donde recibían maltratos y violaciones y nadie hacía nada por solucionarlo. El gobierno prometía mejorías en campañas políticas y luego se olvidaban de esos pequeños, que si le dieran la oportunidad podrían cambiar su generación como ella lo hizo cuando su abuelo la rescato de ese lugar, sino no sabría donde hubiera terminado.

Cuando iban saliendo ella todavía llevaba en su mente a la pequeña que conoció en el pasillo y que hacia recordar a su compañero, no podía dejar de pensar en que la pequeña parecía una perfecta mezcla de Booth y ella.-

-disculpe ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña que vimos en el pasillo?- dijo Brennan intrigada esa bebe parecía indefensa y en ella había nacido una necesidad de protegerla.-

-la pequeña es Sophie Madison tienes 2 años, llego aquí hace 1 año, su madre era una adolescente de 15 años que trato de abortarla pero no pudo, así que tuvo que continuar con su embarazo era una joven adicta a los narcóticos, un día la policía recibió una llamada de un hombre que según el pasaba por el vecindario y escucho un gemido cuando se acercó se observó un bulto y a su lado estaba la pequeña, la encontraron con síntomas de deshidratación e inanición la madre de la niña llevaba muerta cuatros días y la pequeña estaba a su lado hasta que fue rescatada por servicios sociales y traída aquí .-

\- pobre tan chiquita y vivir todo eso.-dijo Marcus contrito no se imaginaba que hubiera personas tan crueles para hacerle eso a un bebe indefenso.-

-Sí, cuando fue rescatada llego con un grado de desnutrición critica, los médico no le daban esperanza de vida, pero la pequeña es una luchadora y sobrevivió, aún conserva algunas cicatrices y secuelas.

-es triste saber que alguien tan pequeño haya sufrido tanto.- comento Marcus un poco triste por la historia.- nos tenemos que ir, tendrán noticias de nosotros si fueran elegidos, hasta luego.-termino extendiendo la mano en modo de despedida.-vamos Tempe.-

-hasta luego, espero tener noticias pronto en verdad estos pequeños lo necesitan.- se despidió la directora, mientras ellos se dirigían al vehículo.-

-¿estás bien Tempe? Te siento distraída, durante toda la conversación te mantuviste callada.- comento el hombre preocupado por su amiga, de verdad la quería pero Brennan le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada con el que ella amaba a otro hombre y que solo podía tener una amistad con el.-

-la donación la haremos a esta institución, no quiero ver a estos pequeños viviendo en esas condiciones.- dijo Brennan ignorando por completo el comentario del hombre.-

-Tempe debemos estudiar todas las opciones, te acuerdas que ese era el plan.-

-es mi dinero Marcus, y ya está decidido la donación se hará a esta institución así que realiza los tramites pertinente para realizar la donación lo antes posible.-

Jueves en la tarde…

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Brennan decidió ir a compartir con sus chicos Booth, paso por su restaurant favorito de comida tailandesa, a los tres le encantaba ese tipo de comida y tenían platos favoritos, también les llevaría una sorpresa paso por el Dinner por tarta de manzana ella no era fans de la fruta cocida, pero a ellos le encantaba y ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos.

Brennan llego a la casa de los chicos con la comida en manos, toco la puerta y la repuesta fue inmediata un pequeño de 9 años la recibió con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y con un fuerte abrazo mientras Booth esperaba su turno.-

-ok, Parker deja que Bones termine de pasar.- dijo Booth mientras se acercaba a sus amores.-

-Booth déjalo, a mí también me encanta verte Parker, además les traje comida tailandesa y de postre.-

-no me digas ¿que nos trajiste tarta?- comentaba mientras abría las bolsa para observar su contenido.-

-yugu.- hizo el pequeño en señal de victoria.- eres la mejor Dra. Bones.-

-ok, el plan para hoy es una cena cortesía de Bones.- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a los presentes en la habitación.- una película escogida por Parker, y las palomitas de maíz especialidad de este servidor.- todos reían y asentía con las cabezas.-

-no entiendo la película, no entiendo cómo puede haber gente con tanta imaginación.- le susurraba Brennan a Booth viendo como el más joven de la sala reía.- es tan inexacto los animales no pueden hablar y mucho menos tener una ciudad tan Cosmopolitan, ese tipos de películas crean fantasías en los pequeños que provocan que crezcan con una realidad destoconada.-

-shss, Brennan por favor deja de interrumpir, es una película.- decía Booth ya desesperado era tan hermosa como desesperante.- cuando uno observa una película no importa si no es exacta o realista, lo importante es la trama de la misma, te llevan a imaginar, te divierte, te hace llorar, te entretiene pero sobre todo te deja una enseñanza, un valor y eso es lo importante, además que puedes compartir unas horas de tranquilidad con las personas que amas y eso es el valor más importante.

-según tú, algo inexacto, surrealista y burdo, ¿es importante?- rebatía Brennan.-

-sí, porque no importa lo más burdo que sea, te permite compartir en familia con las personas que amamos, ser nosotros mismo, reírnos, disfrutar de la compañía pero sobre todo crea hermosos recuerdo.-explicaba Booth mirándola directamente a los ojos con adoración y trasmitiéndole todo sus sentimientos a través de esas palabras.-

-familia.- decía Brennan mas para ella.- tienes razón no importa si es surrealista e inexacta me encanta estar aquí con ustedes.-

-shss, no dejan escuchar la película, Dra. Bones está pate es emocionante.- decía en pequeño Parker trayendo la atención de los adultos de nuevo a la pantalla.-

Pasaron el resto de la noche entre risas y juegos hasta la hora de despedirse, Booth adoraba esos momentos con su Bones quería congelar el tiempo y permanecer así con los seres más importantes en su vida y que no tuvieran que despedir a ningún miembro de su familia, él sabía que faltaba poco para que estuvieran juntos y se fueran a la cama como una pareja y una familia feliz, ese era el deseo de Booth.

* * *

 ** _gracias ha AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 por sus comentarios me ayuda a seguir publicando y saber que hay alguien a quien le esta gustando esta historia..._**

 _ **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**_


	4. Chapter 4 un agujero directo al corazón

_**un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste...**_

 _ **N/A: la serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes**_

* * *

 **Cap. 4 un agujero directo al corazón**

Han pasado varios días desde la visita al orfanato y no dejaba de pensar en la pequeña de ojos marrones, como podían tener hijos y no quererlos, ella misma no quiso tener hijos, pero ahora los anhelaba tener a un pequeño que la llamara mamá y que la esperara todas las noches en casa para mimarlos y protegerlo de cualquier mal, Booth le había dicho que pronto seria mamá sabía que era irracional pensar que pasaría así ya que las cosas no suceden de esa forma, pero guardaba la esperanza de que pasara y si fuera con Booth sería maravilloso, pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Pasaban más ratos juntos, volvían a ser como antes, pero no tocaban el tema que había hecho tambalear su sociedad y para ella era muy duro, lo amaba pero necesitaban tiempo y esperaría, ya había pasado 6 años y había esperado podía esperar un poco más.

-siete días sin un caso Booth.- decía Brennan sentada en su mesa de siempre en el Dinner frente a Booth.-

-creo que se aburrieron de asesinar Bones.- dijo Booth en un tono sarcástico.-

-es ilógico pensar eso, la raza humana es imperativa y competitiva, siempre abra alguien que trate de sobresalir de los demás y cometerá homicidio para lograrlo.- Booth giro los ojos.-

-es chiste huesos.-

-ah ok, ya entendí hiciste un chiste basado en la suposición de no haber tenido un solo caso durante sietes días.-dijo Brennan riéndose.-

-aja.-dijo Booth, como adoraba a su Bones tan inocente y pérdida culturalmente.-

En menos de un abrir y cerrar los ojos, había ocurrido un gran cambio, Vincent otro de sus internos se marchaba pero esta vez no tenían la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, se había marchado para siempre, Broadsky le había arrancado la vida a un joven que comenzaba a vivir.

Esa noche se había quedado en la casa de Booth, por exigencia de este, la quería proteger que nada malo le pasara, no dejaba de pensar en que hubiera ocurrido si en vez de entregarle el teléfono a Vincent se lo hubiera entregado a ella, como podría vivir con la culpa de haber perdido a la mujer que más amaba, no podía dormir su mente no lo dejaba descansar y solo tenía tranquilidad de saber a Bones tan cerca de él.

Los pensamientos de Brennan no era distinto a los de Booth, Vincent había sido solo el resultado del fuego cruzado, lo que realmente le paralizaba la sangre, lo que hacía que las lágrimas se deslizaran sin control por sus ojos y su cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensar que el que hubiera terminado en el piso con una herida en el corazón fuera Booth, había experimentado como su corazón latía fuertemente por el miedo de haberlo perdido, por miedo de que algo le fuera a pasar, lo perseguían a él, Booth era el enemigo y era él a quien quería muerto.

Todavía no había terminado esta pesadilla hasta que Broadsky no fuera atrapado, mientras estuviera suelto Brennan corría peligro y él no quería que nada malo le pasara, no descansaría hasta saberla segura y que no había nada que amenazara su vida, sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría y se puso atento.

Ella sin pensarlo más, había abierto la habitación y después de alcanzar a decir un poco lo que sentía, le pidió si se podía quedar con el necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba sentir que estaba vivo que aún estaba con ella, él le tendió los brazos abrazándola mientras se recostaba en la cama dejándola descansar en su pecho mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho, se sentía en paz de tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla tan viva.

Booth suspiro hondamente mientras la estrechaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo sintiendo como algo cálido caía sobre su piel, se acercó y beso la coronilla de su cabello.

-¿te sientes mejor?- susurro delicadamente en su oído.-

-me siento culpable.- Booth la acomodo entre sus brazos para mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que estaban rojos por las lágrimas, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y su mano curvada sobre su pecho.

-Bones ya hablamos sobre eso tú no eres culpable, el responsable de esa muerte es Broadsky y lo va a pagar.-

-no es por eso Booth, es por sentirme feliz.- el la miro intrigado ahora si no entendía de que hablaba.- feliz de que no hubieras contestado tú, siento lo de Vincent pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz sabiendo de que estas aquí, no sabría que hubiera sido de mi si tú no estuviera aquí.- Booth sonreía su Bones le decía que lo necesitaba.-

No pudo resistirse sus labios se posaron sobre los de Temperance, instintivamente la abrazo con más fuerza sintiendo la tibieza de su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, cuanto anhelaba tenerla así y ella no se quedaba atrás al principio se tensó pero luego se relajó entre los brazos del hombre que la hizo creer en el amor, sin proponérselo cerro sus ojos perdiéndose en el cumulo de sensaciones que este hombre le brindaba, mientras en el surgía la necesidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, de besarla hasta que ambos se fundieran en un solo ser.

Estaba tan prendada por las sensaciones que recorría todo su cuerpo, con suavidad Booth sujetaba tiernamente sus labios entre los suyos mientras trataba de trasmitirle todo el amor que había en cada gesto, cuando sus labios se separaron en busca de aire su miradas se cruzaron traspasando cada una de las barreras que quedaban borrando con eso cada rincón de miedo y dolor que pudiera persistir.

-Bones sabes mis sentimientos hacia a ti, no quiero que piense que solo quiero esto de ti.- dijo acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos.-

-Booth ya soy lo suficiente fuerte para comenzar algo, lo suficientemente para entregarme a ti.- comento Brennan.- quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar en otro lugar que no fuera entre tus brazos.-

-siempre estaré aquí para ti, sabes yo también estoy feliz de no haberte entregado el teléfono a ti, estuve a punto de hacerlo sabía que lo podrías entretener y darme tiempo de rastrearlo, pero al final algo hizo dárselo a Vincent lamento mucho su muerte, pero si hubieras sido tu.- no pudo terminar de solo pensarlo se estremecía.- no habría podido seguir viviendo sin tenerte cerca de mí.

Brennan recargo su frente sobre la de él mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla para luego depositar un beso en sus labios, ella sintió como Booth la agarraba por la cintura y presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Se besaron apasionadamente, sus caricias y besos demostraban que estaban vivos y estaban juntos, se amaron durante toda la noche, llegaron al éxtasis gritando el nombre del otro, Booth acomodo a Brennan entre sus brazos, no podía creer que la tuviera así solo para él, disfrutando de cada caricia de cada beso hasta que se quedaron dormidos mañana sería un día muy difícil Booth debía enfrentarse a un asesino profesional que casi le arrebataba la vida.

Se sentía feliz de amanecer así entre los brazos cálidos de la persona que amaba, protegida estando así con él sabía que nada ni nadie la volverían a herir, él se despertó escuchando el corazón de su mujer mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y aspiraba su aroma susurraba cosas hermosas y llenas de amor en su oído, mientras le prometía volver a casa sano y salvo, ahora que la tenía no la iba a perder.

Esa noche volvieron a repetir luego de la despedida de Vincent, desde aquella primera vez que había sido hermoso, poderoso siguieron muchas noches más ella se sentía plena, protegida, deseada y amada, aunque su relación ahora estaba en un plano sentimental no se consideraba un noviazgo, quedaron con intentarlo a ver si funcionaba él la amaba y ella también, las cosas serían despacio como ella había pedido Booth no quería presionarla, le daría todo el espacio que ella quisiera lo único que le advirtió desde el principio era que no dejaría que ella se alejara de él.

* * *

 _ **gracias a todos por su comentarios**_

 _ **Michelle Bones: estoy leyendo tus historias y me gustan muchos gracias por tu apoyo espero que te guste este capitulo...**_

 _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: gracias por tu comentario, de verdad tu apoyo hace que me anime a seguir publicando...**_

 _ **Guest: gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo te guste...**_

 _ **gracias a todos los que han leido esta historias...**_

 _ **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**_


	5. Chapter 5 encuentros

**hola...**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo...**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 : espero que este capitulo te guste asi como lo disfrute yo escribiendolo... ****Michelle Bones : me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, espero y te guste este capitulo...**

 **gracias por sus comentarios como invitado o como Guest...**

 **gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, por darle una oportunidad aunque no comente se que lo leen muchas personas...**

 **N/A:** **la serie Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo hago por diversion no pienso violar ninguna ley ni derechos de autor...**

* * *

 **Cap.5 Encuentro**

Ella necesitaba notificarle a la casa hogar su decisión, era su fin de semana con Booth y si el ahora formaba parte de su vida quería incluirlo en esto, así que le pidió que la acompañara.

Cuando volvió a entrar a ese lugar sus recuerdo de infancia la volvieron a invadir, entrelazo su mano con la de Booth, él la apretó con ternura como muestra de apoyo, él conocía cada una de su experiencia dentro del sistema sabia lo duro que era para ella encontrarse en ese lugar.

La Sra. de la recepción la volvió a llevar a la estancia de espera mientras llamaba a la directora su trato no había cambiado era tosco y grosero. Cuando llegaron al lugar ambos se sentaron sus miradas se cruzaron en apoyo al otro, cuando volvió a ver a la pequeña con un conejito en las manos en un rincón de la sala, ella abrazaba fuertemente al conejito contra su pecho. Brennan se levantó y se acercó nuevamente a ella.-

-hola pequeña ¿te acuerdas de mí?- la niña la miro atentamente con esos ojos marrones idénticos a los de Booth.- me llamo Temperance Brennan y él es mi compañero Seeley Booth.- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Booth se acercara.- y tu pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

Booth las miraba a ambas era como dos gotas de agua, pero los ojos de la pequeña eran marrones cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera podría pensar que esa pequeña era de ambos, ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo con ella? se preguntaba Booth.

La pequeña aun no hablaba solo la miraba.- es tu conejito es un chico muy bonito.- dijo Tempe dándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo se llama tu conejito?- la niña bajo la mirada a su conejito y luego posaba la vista nuevamente sobre ella.

-es Sr. Coñejito.- respondió con timidez mientras extendía su peluche hacia Brennan, Booth miraba la interacción fascinado Brennan se desenvolvía tan bien con los niños, no se imaginaba como pensó alguna vez no tener hijos.-

-hola Sr. Conejito.- comento Brennan amablemente mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.- eres muy lindo y tu amiguita también es muy linda pero no se su nombre será que tú le puedes preguntar ¿Cómo se llama?- ella sabía que era irracional hablarle al muñeco pero tenía que ganar la confianza de la pequeña.-

-Sophie.- respondió la niña tímidamente esa señora era muy bonita.-

-hola princesa.- dijo por primera vez Booth acercándose lo suficiente a ambas, ya que se había mantenido apartado de la interacción, Brennan lo miro y sonrío.- yo soy Seeley me da mucho gusto en conocer a una niña tan hermosa como tu.-

-hola Sophie tienes un nombre muy bonito, sabes tu nombre significa sabiduría.- la niña abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado en un gesto torpe y tímido, que hizo que Booth sintiera unas ganas inmensa de protegerla.- ¿quieres jugar un rato conmigo y el Sr. Conejito?- la pequeña se encogió de los hombros.-

Mientras se levantaban para sentarse sobre las bancas la niña se quejó de dolor.- ¿qué tienes pequeña? - pregunto Booth preocupado no le gustaba que un ser tan pequeño estuviera tan indefenso.

La pequeña no contesto solo se volvió acurrucar en el rincón con su conejito y comenzó a sollozar. Brennan al ver el gesto de la pequeña no se pudo resistir y la tomo entre sus brazos, la niña se tensó al sentirse levantada por ella, pero Brennan comenzó a acariciar su espalda ella se relajó y se quedó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de la mujer acompasada por los latidos del corazón de Brennan que le transmitía confianza y tranquilidad.

-no puedo concebir que un ser tan pequeño mantenga un recelo con las personas, tiene tres años cuando mucho, debería jugar divertirse y no estar a la defensiva de que le hagan daño.-comentaba Booth molesto.- porque un ser tan pequeño debía vivir todo aquello, ella debería tener una cama y estar con unos padres que la llenaran de besos y amor, y no aprendiendo a sobrevivir ella sola.-Brennan lo miraba con honestidad, a ella misma le toco vivir eso aunque era mucho más grande también tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma y a desconfiar de todos.

Llevaba media hora ahí y nadie había venido a buscar a la pequeña, la niña estaba muy cómoda entre su brazo se mostraba con un gesto seguro como si no tuviera miedo, como si se sintiera protegida entre esos brazos, Brennan la acurrucaba más a su pecho.

Luego de 15 minutos después entraba por el pasillo la directora Stirsong…

-¿cómo esta Dra.?- dijo la directora mientras la saludaba, hasta que se dio cuenta del pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué hace con esa niña en brazos?

-bien.- espeto Brennan esta mujer no le importaba la menor.-cuando llegue la pequeña estaba en un rincón acurrucada.- ha pasado 45 minutos desde que estamos aquí y no ha venido a buscarla.- la directora cayo en cuenta de que no estaban sola.-

-disculpe por la tardanza, usted debe ser una mujer muy ocupada, pero estaba reunida con una familia adoptiva y el trabajador social.- dijo amablemente, el hombre que acompañaba a la Dra. Era muy apuesto y elegante.-

-y la niña, ¿Cómo es posible que nadie esté pendiente de ella?- la directora no se preocupaba por los niños.-

-son muchos niños para estar todo el tiempo detrás de cada uno de ellos, hacemos lo que podemos, pero esa niña es muy aislada y tímida, siempre está sola no se relaciona con nadie.- dijo ya rabiosa.-

-es un bebé debería estar más pendiente de ella.- dijo Booth molesto por la manera de expresarse de esa mujer.- además cuando Brennan la cargo la pequeña se quejó de dolor ¿Por qué?- la interrogo como si fuera un sospechoso.-

\- es un niño pequeño que se caen y golpean, a lo mejor tropezó todavía sus pasos son muy torpes, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso.- dijo ya hastiada.-

-debería prestarle más atención, es muy pequeña para que ande sola.- decía Brennan mientras entraba una mujer y le quitaba de las manos a la pequeña, se sintió vacía cuando la pequeña dejo de estar entre sus brazos.-

-bueno no quiero quitarles más el tiempo, así que deberíamos entrar para que me diga que la trae por aquí.- comento la directora fastidiada.-

-venimos a notificarle que ustedes fueron los seleccionados para recibir la donación.- dijo mientras observaba en cambio de la directora.-

-gracias Dra. De verdad que estos niños la necesitan.- dijo alegremente la Sra. Stirsong.-

-si por eso la donación se hará bajo la dotaciones de nuevos colchones y cobijas, vendrán unos obreros a realizar las reparaciones pertinentes además de recibir la alimentación mensual para los niños, como consultas médicas cada mes.- la directora no le gustó mucho la idea de que no se daría dinero sino cosas materiales.-

Esa tarde estuvo en el limbo revisando 3 conjuntos de restos, hasta que llego Booth decidió que estaba demasiado agotada para quedarse, necesitaba un baño y tal vez un masaje de su amante para poder descansar.

Llegaron a casa cenaron, decidieron tomar un baño en la tina la cual estuvo llena de besos caricias y suspiros la cual logro destresarse, al salir del baño los besos no pararon y terminaron en la cama acariciando y besando cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Dos cuerpos enredados se podía vislumbrar en la cama, se besaban apasionadamente, sus caricias y besos demostraban que estaban vivos y estaban juntos, se demostraban por qué se amaban con tanta fuerza y con una danza de amor como decía Booth, sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran hecho para ser uno solo, llegaron al éxtasis gritando el nombre del otro, Booth acomodo a Brennan entre sus brazos, no podía creer que la tuviera así solo para él, disfrutando de cada caricia de cada beso ella reposaba abrazada con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, mientras el acariciaba con el dorso de su mano el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer más sexy y que amaba más que nada en el mundo, sus caricias eran llenas de ternura y dulzura depositaba tiernos besos en su pelo, mientras ella se acurrucaba más a su cuerpo le encantaba estar así con él.

Brennan estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos…

 _-"Dentro de poco seré la única de todos ustedes que no tendré hijos.- decía desanimada"_

 _-"tranquila huesos, cuando menos te lo esperes "BOOM".- dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos.- mamá huesos"_

-Amor.- dijo besándole el cuello.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Booth ¿crees que sería una buena madre?- soltó de golpe.-

-woow ¡estas embarazada!- dijo emocionado, por un momento las palabras de Booth la sorprendieron cabía esa posibilidad ellos eran sexualmente activo y desde que estaban juntos no habían utilizado protección.-

-no Booth, solo era una pregunta.-ahora si estaba en aprietos ya que estaba dudosa en ese momento si el hacer el amor con Booth traería como consecuencia una vida todavía era muy pronto.-además si estuviera embarazada ¿tú lo querrías?-

-por supuesto sería algo de los dos, amaría a un hijo cualquiera que fuera su forma de concepción.-

-es obvio que en nuestro caso es atreves del coito, ya que nosotros mantenemos relaciones sexuales con mucha frecuencia.- tendría que realizar un examen para salir de dudas, cabía esa posibilidad lo supo desde el primer momento que estuvo con Booth.- pero no estoy embarazada.-

-ok, entonces ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo esta vez mas intrigado.-

-quiero adoptar a Sophie.- soltó de sopetón, no permitiría que esa pequeña siguiera sufriendo.-

* * *

 **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**


	6. Chapter 6 proposición

**hola aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...**

 **espero les guste...**

 _ **Bones no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **Cap.6 proposición**

-quiero adoptar a Sophie.- soltó de sopetón, no permitiría que esa pequeña siguiera sufriendo.-

-¡woow Bones!- Booth estaba alucinando como había tomado esa decisión.-

-Booth está usando muchos monosílabos incomprensibles.- decía Brennan mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del hombre quedando frente a él.-

-disculpa amor, pero no me puedes soltar todo esto de repente, ¿es una idea o ya tomaste la decisión?-estaba confundido como sus conversaciones podían variar tanto.-

-es una decisión tomada, simplemente creo que deberías saber, al adoptar a Sophie nuestra vida sexual deberá ser modificada ya que mi vida se tendrá que compartir entre ustedes.-

-veo que ya lo pensaste.- se sentía confundido y molesto no había pensado hablar con el sobre eso.- y tomaste tu decisión, ni siquiera pensaste hablarlo conmigo que lo consideráramos juntos, que tomáramos la decisión juntos, somos una pareja Bones las decisiones que tomemos afectara al otro.-

-estas molesto.- no entendía la actitud de Booth.- es mi decisión, soy yo quien la va a adoptar, además solo te lo informo para que no te tome por sorpresa.-

-no estoy molesto por eso.- espeto mientras se levantaba de la cama.- simplemente que quiero ser parte de tu vida, no quiero que me excluyas.-

-eres parte de mi vida.- dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a él mientras lo abrazaba.- te amo Booth lo sabes.-

-yo también te amo mi cielo, pero quiero que entiendas que lo que tu decidas me afecta a mí, somos una pareja son decisiones que debemos conversar y decidir juntos estos temas.- dijo besándola brevemente pero tierno.-

-perdón, tengo que aprender de que ya no estoy sola, que eres parte esencial de mi vida, pero de verdad quiero darle una vida mejor a esa pequeña procurarle un futuro mejor, ofrecerle la vida que una vez mi abuelo me ofreció a mi.-

-para eso estoy aquí para apoyarte mi amor.- dijo mientras la abrazaba y volvían a acurrucarse en la cama.- te quiero ayudar déjame entrar en tu vida ser parte esencial de ella.- mientras besaba su cabello una idea vino a su mente.- quiero ser su padre.-

\- ¿enserio?- dijo Brennan emocionada no esperaba menos de él.-

-si amor sé que si asistes sola puede ser más larga la adopción, pero si ofrecemos una adopción conjunta como pareja creo que sería más rápido, además somos una pareja y si adoptaras a Sophie terminaría siendo mi hija de todas maneras, lo que haríamos seria adelantar los tiempos.-

-eres único, creo que deberíamos ir mañana mismo para no seguir con lo mismo.-

A la mañana siguiente Brennan se levantó más temprano de lo usual había avanzado un paso más en su relación Booth era único, ella sabía que la terminaría apoyando en esta decisión, se había bañado y alistado, había realizado algunas llamadas estaba preparando todo para ofrecerle a ese pequeño ángel un mejor futuro.

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sintió unos conocidos brazos rodearla y besarle la nuca suavemente, siempre era así desde que comenzaron a amanecer juntos, ninguno lo decía pero prácticamente Vivian juntos, Booth lo sabía pero no quería decir nada por no atemorizarla y que saliera huyendo ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca que solo pensar en que podía perderla lo hacía alucinar.

-buenos días amor.-

-buenos días.- respondió con un cálido beso como adoraba despertar así sabiéndose amada y deseada.- ya hable con mis abogados me reuniré con ellos dentro de una hora para comenzar el proceso de adopción.- decía mientras observaba el gesto de molestia de Booth al sentirse excluido.- así que será mejor que te prepares porque no se me ha olvidado que prometiste ayudarme en esto.- termino de decir para corregir su pequeño delis.-

-ok, pero al menos puedo disfrutar del rico desayuno que ha preparado mi hermosa mujer.- comento Booth.-

-¿tu mujer?- dijo Brennan sorprendida era la primera vez que Booth hablaba de ella como su dueño, era bien sabido por ella que él era un macho alfa dominante y que en momentos muy íntimos usaba apelativos cariñosos con ella, pero nunca se había referido a ella como suya.-

-perdón, lo siento Bones no sé qué paso, creo que fue el momento.- decía temeroso no había dado ningún paso en falso para no ahuyentarla y terminaba dejándose llevar por un impulso que a lo mejor le conseguiría que terminara corriendo lejos de él.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Brennan no entendía, tanto daño le había hecho para que el temiera tanto en que ella lo dejara que simplemente no se permitía a dejar decir lo que sentía.- simplemente es algo que no me habías dicho, pero no me molesta que pienses que soy de tu propiedad, ciertamente soy tu pareja hasta se podría considerar que soy tu mujer.- dijo con una sonrisa ella lo quería y haría que el confiara en esta relación.- pero deberás controlar a ese macho alfa que llevas dentro.-

-¿macho alfa? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan macho alfa puedo ser?- le pregunto juguetonamente cerca de su oído casi en un susurro, luego mordisqueo su lóbulo y la sintió flaquear, la tomo por la cintura y la subió en la encimera de la cocina, dándole suaves besos en su cuello subiendo a su mentón donde mordisqueaba luego depositando suaves besos en sus mejillas para terminar con un beso apasionado en sus labios, Brennan lo único que hacía era suspirar ese hombre la volvía loca él era su debilidad.-

\- Seeley debemos parar.- decía Brennan entre suspiros, Booth al escuchar su nombre se emocionó mucho mas era delirante escucharla susurrar su nombre lo volvía loco.- debemos reunirnos con mis abogados… _(Besos)_ … Booth… _(Besos)_ … por favor…-gimió al sentirlo cerca de su escote.-

-está bien. Pero tendrás que esperar que me dé un baño de agua fría para poder relajarme.- Brennan se rio de él, y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.-

-te recompensare más tarde, te lo prometo pero ahora de verdad quiero poder sacar a Sophie cuanto antes de ahí.-

-saquemos a nuestra niña de ese lugar.- los ojos de Brennan se iluminaron al escucharlo, y a Booth le hizo ilusión verla tan feliz.- ya regreso.-

-te amo Seeley Booth.- dijo Brennan emocionada.- gracias por hacer esto por mi.- Booth abrazo y beso tiernamente sus labios.-

-yo también te amo, y haría cualquier cosa porque esos hermosos ojos siempre brillaran así.- dijo mientras salía en dirección a la habitación.

Ese sería un día muy largo donde depararía muchas sorpresas pero que juntos compartirían lo que la vida le deparara.

* * *

 **gracias por sus comentarios siempre estoy pendiente, mi otra historia estoy escribiendo todavia pero no la he olvidado...**

 **se que este capitulo es corto pero tenia que ser asi el proximo si es mas largo...**

 **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**


	7. Chapter 7 hablando con la verdad 1

**aquí un nuevo capitulo gracias a todos por estar pendiente de esta historia...**

 **gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esta aventura de crear nuevas historias entorno a esta pareja...**

 **muchos comentarios me pedían actualizar rápido hoy no lo iba a poder hacer porque estaba ocupada con mis pasantias pero gracias a sus comentarios los decidí recompensar con un capitulo espero que les guste...**

 **N/A: Bones no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Cap. 7**

Habían llegado puntual a la oficina de los abogados de Brennan, ella presento a Booth como su pareja, Booth se sentía orgulloso de poder observar como ella había evolucionado.

Brennan había planteado su interés de adoptar a la pequeña, sus inquietudes y su deseo de agilizar los trámites, ambos habían escuchado las recomendaciones así como las indicaciones de los pasos a seguir por parte de los abogados, ellos había indicado hacer una adopción completa como quería Brennan pero haciéndole saber que los tramites eran muy largos por lo que le sugerían hacer una adopción temporal ya que ella estaba inscrita en la lista de padres adoptivos por lo cual esto la ayudaría a armar un caso a la hora de ir a un juicio de adopción, así como a la entrega inmediata de la pequeña a ellos como padres temporales.

Luego de esa reunión se dirigieron a los tribunales de menores a conseguir una orden sellada por un juez para una adopción temporal, todo gracias a Caroline, luego se dirigieron inmediatamente a la institución para postularse como padres para Sophie y así conseguir la tutela de la pequeña.

-buenos días.- saludaron ambos a la recepcionista de ese lugar, la cual era la misma señora tosca que habían visto antes.-

-buenos días Dra.-le respondió fríamente a Brennan.- ¿tiene cita para hoy?

\- no, pero vengo hablar con la señora Stirsong, ¿ella se encuentra? ¿Podría avisarle sobre mi presencia en este lugar?

-espere a ver si la puede atender.- respondió toscamente la señora mientras marcaba el teléfono y hablaba.-

Brennan estaba nerviosa sus manos estaba sudadas, Booth pudo notarlo y agarro sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en ellas y luego entrelazo con un delicado apretón sus manos quería que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella.

-la directora la recibirá en su oficina, pueden pasar.- dijo haciendo señas para que pudieran ingresar, ellos caminaron por el pasillo con sus manos entrelazadas hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Sra. Stirsong la cual se abrió mostrando a una mujer sonriente frente a ellos.-

-bienvenida Dra. Brennan, ¿viene a inspeccionar la obra?-decía la mujer con una hipocresía que no pasaba por alto para ambos.- Porque déjeme decirle que estamos muy agradecidos por la donación, en estos momentos los obreros están reparando las áreas sanitarias del lugar.-

-disculpe.- dijo Brennan interrumpiendo a la mujer.- no vine por eso, vine por otro tema.-

-¿otro tema? En que puedo ayudarle ¿entonces?- dijo la mujer sorprendida.-

-queremos adoptar a un niño.- soltó de una sola vez Brennan.-

-¡woow! Doctora me toma por sorpresa, pero claro que la podemos ayudar, aquí hay una cierta cantidad de niños que necesitan cariño, amor, y una familia que le aporte todo eso que sus padres biológicos no pueden ofrecerles.- decía la directora como si fuera un guion muy bien ensayado.-si quiere podemos dar un pequeño paseo por las instalaciones para que conozca a los pequeños que se encuentran en este momento, quiere un bebé, un niño grande o un adolescente, en este momento no están todos porque debimos ponerlos en familias de pasos por las remodelaciones de las instalaciones.-

Booth estaba sorprendido de ver y escuchar como esta mujer ofrecía y hablaba de los pequeños como si fueran unos autos que estuviera vendiendo al mejor comprador, los trataba como objetos hablaba de sus cualidades y defectos como si no fueran seres humanos, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al apoyar a Brennan en sacar a esa pequeña criatura de ahí.

-no quiero ver a ningún niño, yo vengo porque quiero adoptar a Sophie Madison, aquí traigo todas las solicitudes, además de mi inscripción como padre adoptivo, esto esta sellado por un juez para ser padres adoptivos temporales mientras comienza el proceso de adopción definitiva.- dijo Brennan entregando los documentos a la directora.-

-está todo muy bien, pero será imposible entregarle a la pequeña hoy.- respondió la mujer para sorpresa de ambos que no entendía a qué se refería.-

-es una orden de un juez, Sophie debe venir con nosotros.- dijo Booth un poco mosqueado.-

-entiendo señor pero la pequeña no se encuentra en las instalaciones, por las reparaciones debimos poner en casas de colocación familiar a la mayorías de los pequeños que estaban aquí, ya que el polvo podía enfermarlos, por orden judicial los niños menores de 8 años no podían permanecer en el instituto mientras dure la obra de restauración.-

-y ¿Dónde está Sophie?- pregunto Brennan.-

-ella está aquí en DC, trataremos de localizar a su familia adoptiva para que la devuelva y nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes para entregárselas.-

-¿Cuánto podría tardar eso?- dijo molesta Temperance.-

-no sé, unos cuantos días, me tengo que poner en contacto con su trabajadora social y ella la localizara y trasladara hasta aquí y luego le notificaremos.-

-ok, yo soy agente del FBI y voy a tratar de agilizar la búsqueda para que se nos pueda entregar a Sophie.- dijo Booth al observar el desespero de Brennan.-

-no será necesario nosotros haremos esos trámites y cuando tengamos en posesión a la menor se los haremos saber.- espeto molesta la directora

-no está de más una ayuda, pero esperare repuesta pronto.- dijo Booth mientras ayudaba a levantar a Brennan.-

-hasta luego, tratare de notificarle pronto para que vengan a buscar a la menor.- dijo secamente.-

Brennan salió desilusionada esperaba poder llevarse a Sophie hoy mismo con ellos, habían agilizado tantos tramites hasta conseguido la firma de un juez y tendría que esperar.

Booth estaba preocupado desde que salieron de ese lugar Brennan estuvo callada y triste ya no sabía cómo animarla, fue tanto su desilusión que pidió quedarse sola en su apartamento desde que estaban juntos no habían dejado de dormir juntos ni una sola noche, eran contadas las noches que no hacían el amor, las noches que no hacían el amor dormían acurrucados uno con el otro, pero siempre juntos acompañándose.

No entendía como un día que comenzó siendo perfecto y maravilloso, terminaba por ser un día triste y desolado y con ellos durmiendo cada uno en su apartamento en camas distintas y solos, eso era lo que más le pesaba a Booth tener que dejar a Brennan en un momento así pero había sido su decisión y él la respetaría, mañana sería un nuevo día.

Había transcurrido tres largos días, los cuales habían sido un infierno para Booth ya que en ese tiempo había compartido con su Bones solo la hora del almuerzo, sabía que ella se encontraba triste el más que nadie quería encontrar a la pequeña para traérsela a Brennan era su deseo, él también quería poder ayudar a brindarle un mejor futuro a la pequeña, le basto solo compartir un momento con la niña y verla tan indefensa que deseaba poder protegerla siempre.

Había puesto a un equipo en la búsqueda de la pequeña, haría todo lo necesario para brindarle una mejor vida.

 _ **Expediente: 140689**_

 _ **Nombre: Sophie Madison. Edad: 1 año. Fecha de nacimiento: 20/11/2010**_

 _ **Fecha de entrada: 22/12/2011 Estatus: abandono absoluto. Trabajador social: Lic. Wendy Bielgas**_

 _La menor fue encontrada en su hogar en condiciones deplorables para un menor con síntomas de deshidratación e inanición, se levantaron las actas pertinentes por los oficiales que asistieron a la residencia donde se encontraba la menor._

 _Dichos oficiales se trasladaron a esa residencia por_ _una llamada de un hombre que según el pasaba por el vecindario y escucho un gemido cuando se acercó se observó un bulto y a su lado estaba la pequeña_ _informo a las autoridades policiales por medio de una llamada realizada al 911, el cual conecto con los oficiales Julio Donovan y Steven Hordwar, los cuales estaban patrullando a varias calles del lugar del suceso atendiendo inmediatamente la llamada y asistiendo al lugar._

 _La menor fue trasladada por una ambulancia al centro de asistencia médica más próximo, fue recibida por la Dr. Jackson Vilard el cual estaba de guardia ese día en la emergencia de ese centro médico, hizo el reconocimiento de las lesiones y estabilizo a la menor, luego dio parte a asistencia de protección infantil, la cual estuvo bajo la trabajadora social Wendy Bielgas la cual realizo los informen oportunos para que la menor quedara bajo la tutela del estado_ _ **.**_

Mientras leía su historial no le cabía la menor duda de que hacían lo correcto al adoptar a la pequeña en su corta vida había sufrido más de lo que debía.

 _Se anexa a este expediente la grabación de la llamada realizada al 911 como prueba oportuna, así como el acta levantada por los oficiales que llegaron al lugar._

 _También se anexa las declaraciones y el historial médico de la menor realizada por el Dr. De turno._

 _Se deja constancia expedida por la trabajadora social encargada del caso de la menor Sophie Madison._

Luego de terminar de leer el reporte comenzó a leer las pruebas ahí plasmadas, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el sufrimiento de esa niña, se prometió protegerla y cuidarla y que absolutamente nada le volviera hacer daño.

Su historial médico mostraba fracturas, cicatrices, deshidratación masiva de su pobre cuerpo, no entendía como alguien no podía querer a un ser tan indefenso, ni el a su edad tras haber sufrido torturas y fracturas las cuales había ocasionado que el 85% de sus huesos estuvieran remodelados podría considerar todo el dolor que debió haber soportado ese pequeño cuerpo.

Continuo leyendo los informen, pero no dejaba de pensar que el sufrimiento de esa pequeña no había dejado de existir, llevaba un año entero dentro del sistema de adopción y nadie se inmutaba por brindarle una mejor condición de vida, solo el simple hecho de haberla escuchado quejarse de dolor el día en que la conoció certificaba sus sospechas, en ese lugar también sufría maltrato.

Sabía que no sería sencillo de que confiara en él, pero era idéntica a Brennan y eso era una ventaja para él porque podría aplicar sus conocimientos y ayudarla como lo hizo con Bones.

Decidió llamar a Brennan para hablar sobre esto con ella, además de que deseaba estar cerca de ella mostrándole su apoyo así como su afecto que sabía que en este momento ella estaría necesitando tanto.

-Brennan.- respondió Brennan su teléfono necesitaba escuchar la voz de Booth aunque sea por medio del teléfono.-

-hola mi amor.- dijo cariñosamente Seeley.- ¿Dónde estás cielo?- pregunto Booth sabía que estaba usando muchos apelativos pero necesitaba que ella supiera que le hacía falta estar cerca de ella.-

-estoy en mi casa, decidí venirme temprano por si llamaban para informarme sobre Sophie.- decía Brennan con una voz cansada que le demostraba a Booth que ella no estaba descansando bien y no quería que su Bones se enfermara.-

-amor necesito verte, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa y quedarme a dormir contigo hoy?-pregunto Booth si tenía que rogarle lo haría él la necesitaba y sabía que ella también a él.- por favor.-

-yo también quiero dormir contigo hoy, te espero.- respondió Brennan había aprendido que no debía esconder sus miedos a Booth, él era el único que podía verla vulnerable y consolarla.-

-ya salgo para allá, te amo.- dijo Booth levantándose de su escritorio y saliendo de su oficina llevándose con el expediente de Sophie.-

-yo también te amo Booth.- dijo terminando la llamada, aun recordaba cómo habían decidido ser pareja.-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Había trascurrido menos de un mes de haber estado juntos, desde que sucedió no podían estar sin pasar una noche juntos, todavía quedaba muchas cosas por hablar no habían tocado el tema de su relación, siempre trataban de mantenerse en temas seguros que no perturbaran lo que tenía aunque ellos mismo no definieran que era._

 _-Booth en el Jeffersonian comienzan a sospechar de nosotros.- decía Brennan mientras se levantaba de la mesa de su comedor donde compartía una cena con Booth.-_

 _-¿Qué?- respondió el mientras la ayudaba a recoger la mesa, para luego dirigirse al sofá donde ambos se sentaron.-_

 _-Que han comenzado a sospechar de nosotros, la manera que me miras cambio, además que llevo más de una semana llegando tarde y siempre acompañada por ti.- decía mientras cerraba los ojos en clara confusión.-_

 _\- no llegas tarde, llegas a la hora normal a la hora de entrada del personal, aunque déjame decirte es algo irresistible no verte y querer besarte.- le decía mientras se acercaba hacia ella para darle un corto beso en sus labios que aunque corto fue intenso.-_

 _\- Booth enserio Cam me pregunto qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, que estábamos siendo muy amable con el otro y no tengo que recordarte que Max pregunto lo mismo.- dijo ya exasperada.-_

 _-son solo sospechas ¿tú quieres que le digamos a los demás de lo nuestro?-_

 _-decirles ¿Qué? Que mantenemos relaciones sexuales pero que no somos nada.-_

 _-tu sabes muy bien que eso es mentira.- decía en un tono pesado, como podría decir eso como si no le importara.- sabes lo que siempre he deseado es que seamos una pareja, pero eres tú la que dice que no funcionaria, eres tú la que no se quiere arriesgar a darle una oportunidad a esto.- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Brennan.-_

 _\- Booth sabes bien que somos muy físicos, pero no somos compatibles somos muy distintos.-_

 _\- es por eso mismo que te amo.- señaló mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-porque no te pareces a nadie a quien haya conocido, porque eres única y de que somos muy distinto ¿en qué? Dime.-_

 _-somos distinto en.- Brennan no sabía cómo responder, Booth sabia como acorralarla.-_

 _-dame un ejemplo.- Booth sabia llegar a ella.-_

 _\- Ummm, por ejemplo tú crees en el matrimonio, yo no.- dijo ella con una actitud arrogante, si Booth iba a jugar de esa manera con ella, ella también lo haría.- creo que es una institución arcaica y desvaluada socialmente.-_

 _-si tú piensas eso y te lo respeto, pero crees en el compromiso y significa mucho para ti.- Booth no dejaría que Brennan se encerrara en ella misma.-y también creo en él y podría vivir sin casarme, porque te respeto y me comprometo con lo que tenemos.-_

 _-Emm, tú crees en la familia y yo no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la mía.-_

 _-ok. Es verdad que tu familia es un poco especial.- debía darle un punto pero ya había decidido ganar esta partida y eso haría.- pero aun así guardas recuerdos felices con ellos, además un día te dije que hay varios tipo de familias y por años tu y yo hemos construido una con nuestros amigos.-_

 _\- tú crees pasar 30, 40 o 50 años con una persona.- Brennan no sabía cómo atacar los razonamientos de Booth, no sabía a qué más recurrir.- yo sigo pensando que no se puede durar tanto tiempo una atracción por alguien, el ser humano es polígamo por naturaleza, hay estudios que establecen que la atracción física dura por un lapso de dos años y luego se debe buscar nuevamente una pareja que sacien tu necesidades primarias.-_

 _-si puede ser que existan ciertas teorías sobre el amor, pero es algo que no se determina con ciencia simplemente se siente, tú lo has sentido sé que tienes miedo pero no puedes esconderte siempre debajo de esa racionalidad, yo te he amado durante seis años y sé que esto que siento aquí no se puede extinguir con nada ni con nadie, lo intente pero no conseguí nada.-_

 _\- si sé que lo intentaste, Hannah no era un premio de consolación, eso fue lo que me dijiste, entonces mi pregunta es ¿que soy yo para ti?- Booth no entendía en que momento cambio el rumbo de la conversación, pero si pedía honestidad, el comenzaría.-_

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

gracias a Michelle Bones Virus 20 AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 diveana17 gibeth16

y a los que comentan como Guest por seguir esta historia y siempre estar pendiente


	8. Chapter 8 hablando con la verdad 2

_**hola volvi se que no había publicado hace mucho tiempo pero estaba realmente ocupada y no tenia computadora pero egrese y como recompensa por sus comentarios y apoyo le traje un maratón de 3 capítulos...**_

 _ **1/3**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Había trascurrido menos de un mes de haber estado juntos, desde que sucedió no podían estar sin pasar una noche juntos, todavía quedaba muchas cosas por hablar no habían tocado el tema de su relación, siempre trataban de mantenerse en temas seguros que no perturbaran lo que tenía aunque ellos mismo no definieran que era._

 _-Booth en el Jeffersonian comienzan a sospechar de nosotros.- decía Brennan mientras se levantaba de la mesa de su comedor donde compartía una cena con Booth.-_

 _-¿Qué?- respondió el mientras la ayudaba a recoger la mesa, para luego dirigirse al sofá donde ambos se sentaron.-_

 _-Que han comenzado a sospechar de nosotros, la manera que me miras cambio, además que llevo más de una semana llegando tarde y siempre acompañada por ti.- decía mientras cerraba los ojos en clara confusión.-_

 _\- no llegas tarde, llegas a la hora normal a la hora de entrada del personal, aunque déjame decirte es algo irresistible no verte y querer besarte.- le decía mientras se acercaba hacia ella para darle un corto beso en sus labios que aunque corto fue intenso.-_

 _\- Booth enserio Cam me pregunto qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, que estábamos siendo muy amable con el otro y no tengo que recodarte que Max pregunto lo mismo.- dijo ya exasperada.-_

 _-son solo sospechas ¿tú quieres que le digamos a los demás de lo nuestro?-_

 _-decirles ¿Qué? Que mantenemos relaciones sexuales pero que no somos nada.-_

 _-tu sabes muy bien que eso es mentira.- decía en un tono pesado, como podría decir eso como si no le importara.- sabes lo que siempre he deseado es que seamos una pareja, pero eres tú la que dice que no funcionaria, eres tú la que no se quiere arriesgar a darle una oportunidad a esto.- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Brennan.-_

 _\- Booth sabes bien que somos muy físicos, pero no somos compatibles somos muy distintos.-_

 _\- es por eso mismo que te amo.- señaló mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-porque no te pareces a nadie a quien haya conocido, porque eres única y de que somos muy distinto ¿en qué? Dime.-_

 _-somos distinto en.- Brennan no sabía cómo responder, Booth sabia como acorralarla.-_

 _-dame un ejemplo.- Booth sabia llegar a ella.-_

 _\- Ummm, por ejemplo tú crees en el matrimonio, yo no.- dijo ella con una actitud arrogante, si Booth iba a jugar de esa manera con ella, ella también lo haría.- creo que es una institución arcaica y desvaluada socialmente.-_

 _-si tú piensas eso y te lo respeto, pero crees en el compromiso y significa mucho para ti.- Booth no dejaría que Brennan se encerrara en ella misma.-y también creo en él y podría vivir sin casarme, porque te respeto y me comprometo con lo que tenemos.-_

 _-Emm, tú crees en la familia y yo no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la mía.-_

 _-ok. Es verdad que tu familia es un poco especial.- debía darle un punto pero ya había decidido ganar esta partida y eso haría.- pero aun así guardas recuerdos felices con ellos, además un día te dije que hay varios tipo de familias y por años tu y yo hemos construido una con nuestros amigos.-_

 _\- tú crees pasar 30, 40 o 50 años con una persona.- Brennan no sabía cómo atacar los razonamientos de Booth, no sabía a qué más recurrir.- yo sigo pensando que no se puede durar tanto tiempo una atracción por alguien, el ser humano es polígamo por naturaleza, hay estudios que establecen que la atracción física dura por un lapso de dos años y luego se debe buscar nuevamente una pareja que sacien tu necesidades primarias.-_

 _-si puede ser que existan ciertas teorías sobre el amor, pero es algo que no se determina con ciencia simplemente se siente, tú lo has sentido sé que tienes miedo pero no puedes esconderte siempre debajo de esa racionalidad, yo te he amado durante seis años y sé que esto que siento aquí no se puede extinguir con nada ni con nadie, lo intente pero no conseguí nada.-_

 _\- si sé que lo intentaste, Hannah no era un premio de consolación, eso fue lo que me dijiste, entonces mi pregunta es ¿que soy yo para ti?- Booth no entendía en que momento cambio el rumbo de la conversación, pero si pedía honestidad, el comenzaría.-_

 **Cap. 8**

 _-ok, creo que llego el momento de hablar.-dijo Booth mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a decir lo que durante mucho tiempo se reservó para el.-_

 _\- yo quería convérseme de que te había dejado de querer, Hannah era un nuevo aire, era distinta, alegre, entendía mis chistes, teníamos los mismos gusto pero sobre todo me ayudo a sobreponerme de tu rechazo.- Booth sabía que era difícil hablar sobre esto y más con ella.- pensé que la amaba pero no era así, cuando te volví a ver supe que no había podido olvidarte, todavía eras alguien muy importante para mí._

 _Brennan simplemente lo miraba no podía hablar ni pronunciar algún sonido, estaba atentamente escuchándolo, no sabía cómo terminaron hablando de esto, no estaba segura si seguir escuchándolo.-_

 _-pero recordé tu rechazo como una punzada a mi corazón, era algo que aún me dolía entonces me llene de rabia quería demostrarte que había superado mis sentimientos hacia ti, que podía amar a alguien más que no fueras tu.- dijo Booth su voz sonaba triste y amarga.-pero me dijiste lo que sentías por mí y entonces volvió como un torbellino mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero yo estaba con Hannah no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para abandonar algo seguro por algo que tal vez me dañaría otra vez, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes de volver apostar y salir perdiendo de nuevo, por eso te dije que ella no era un premio de consolación que la amaba, pero me lo decía a mí mismo, para no quebrarme estaba confundido todavía era doloroso y decidí quedarme en terreno seguro.-_

 _Booth observaba a Brennan llorar sabía que le estaba causando daño, pero sabía que si seguía callado no iban a poder comenzar una vida juntos sin secretos, le dolía verla así triste y vulnerable ya le había hecho daño y la había visto llorar ese día en la SUV pero tenían que ser honesto para poder comenzar desde cero.-_

 _-Nunca nos amamos realmente, la química entre ambos era excelente, éramos muy compatibles, como tu dirías muy físicos, pero al final ella demostró tener más amor a su vida y no puedo culparla, fue más inteligente que yo.- Brennan lo miro confundida.- por querer la vida soñada me engañe yo mismo, me dolió pero me recupere rápido, entonces me di cuenta que no la amaba, que simplemente ella era una balsa para no hundirme, me entiendes.-ella simplemente asintió.- pero siempre en la orilla estas tú, apoyándome, siempre a mi lado.- él se acercó más a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- ahora estoy fuerte de nuevo ya no estoy molesto, soy capaz de volver apostar por una relación contigo, la apuesta esta solo falta que las cartas esta vez sean favorables para mí, pero todo depende de ti._

 _-Booth.- pronuncio Brennan cuando pudo volver a gesticular palabra.- tengo miedo de decepcionarte, de que vuelva a dañarte, tu deseas a alguien que pueda compartir contigo toda la vida, yo no sé lo que significa, no sé cómo la gente pueda hacer promesas sin saber si las puede cumplir o no.-_

 _\- entonces tu miedo hará que ni siquiera lo intentes.- Booth no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el miedo de Brennan podría más que el amor que sentía.- sé que te han decepcionado, puede ser que yo no lo haga nadie te lo puede asegurar.-_

 _\- y ¿si no funciona? Y ¿si te termino perdiendo?- Brennan estaba asustada y Booth trataba de entenderla pero no iba a dejarla huir no de nuevo ahora que la tenía no la dejaría.- no podría no tenerte en mi vida Booth.-_

 _\- si me lastimas al final no te reprochare nada, puedo suplicarte que te arriesgues a tener una relación conmigo, mas no lo hare, no te obligare hacer nada que no quieras hacer.-_

 _-Booth eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi compañero, y sé que te amo.- Booth al escucharla se le iluminaron los ojos.- aunque no crea en que exista, creo en ti, en lo que siento por ti, pero…_

 _-mírame.- le exigió Booth en un tono de voz dulce pero imponente.- no voy a decirte que es lo que yo deseo, solo te diré una cosa, no voy a dejarte de ir, como tú me quieras en tu vida voy a estar ahí, como compañero, como amigo, como amante, como tú quieras siempre voy a estar ahí, aun si no me quieres cerca de ti lo respetare, porque te amo.-_

 _-Booth yo también te amo, pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo.- Booth entrelazo sus manos con la de ellas.-_

 _-todos tenemos miedo.- le decía mirándola a los ojos, explicándole como si fuera una niña que está asustada de salir de casa sola, él sabía que ella se sentía así estaba experimentando nuevas emociones y eso la asustaba.- hemos tenido una relación por seis años donde compartimos secretos, risas, lagrimas, dolor, enfermedades, nos hemos comprometidos como compañeros, has estado para mí en los peores momento como yo lo he estado para ti, en eso se basa una relación si nos ha funcionado durante seis largos años ¿porque no funcionaría ahora?- Booth trataba de hacerla comprender.-_

 _\- tú lo has dicho, lo hemos hecho como compañeros.- decía Brennan no quería sentirse vulnerable.-_

 _\- tu sabes que lo que tenemos es mucho más que compañerismo, siempre ha sido más.- expreso Booth desesperado.- hace casi un mes que compartimos, como tú lo llamas, relaciones sexuales, pero nos complementamos bien no solo en el plano físico sino en el plano emocional.-_

 _-si es verdad, somos dos adultos que disfrutan de su compañía mutua en un plano tanto emocional como físico, y que quieren hacerlo todo el tiempo posible.-Booth le guiño un ojo mientras ella sonrió en un acto de complicidad.- ¿pero qué pasa si algún día no quiero estar más contigo?- sus dudas no se habían ido todavía.-_

 _-lo respetare, hagamos una cosa.- Booth quería trasmitirle confianza.- dejemos que el tiempo diga que es lo que ocurrirá, solo te pido un día a la vez.- iba a ser la propuesta más difícil pero consideraba que era necesaria con Brennan no podía actuar igual.- si mañana decide irte y terminar nuestra relación, aunque me duela lo aceptare y te dejare ir, quiero darte todo lo que tú me permitas que te dé.-_

 _-no quiero arrepentirme de nuevo, no quiero volver a pensar que te perdí.- Brennan trataba de creer en las palabras de Booth mientras hacía a un lado su parte racional.- aunque es ilógico que me puedas prometer eso el ser humano es un ser que…- su diatriba termino al ver la cara de fastidio de Booth, comprendió que estaba hablando de mas.-_

 _-no te puedo prometer que estaremos juntos siempre, eso solo Dios lo sabe, pero te puedo prometer hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo todo el tiempo que estemos juntos.- sellaron con un beso su promesa mientras con tiernas caricias se demostraban cuanto se amaban.-_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Había trascurrido solo veinte minutos cuando la puerta de su casa comenzó a sonar, ella sabía perfectamente quien era, salió casi corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su amante lo necesitaba y sabía que él le daría y diría lo que ella necesitaba escuchar y sentir en ese momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta él estaba ahí, con una sonrisa la misma que siempre tenía guardada para ella, dio un paso hacia adelante y no tuvo que pronunciar ninguna palabra para saber exactamente lo que deseaba su amada, la abrazo y beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho era un gesto que ambos necesitaba y el simplemente complació sus impulso y los deseos de su amada Bones.

-te extrañe tanto Bones.- le dijo Booth segundos después de soltarla e ingresar al apartamento.-

-yo también te extrañe, me hiciste mucha falta durante todas estos días, extrañaba poder acurrucarme a ti durante toda la noche y poder despertar a tu lado, te agradezco por haberme dado mi espacio pero más te agradezco por apoyarme y saber que estas a mi lado me llena de mucha fortaleza para poder afrontar lo que se viene.-

-siempre que desees y me necesites aquí voy a estar.- dijo abrazándola y dirigiéndose al sofá donde se acurruco con ella como le hacía falta estos momentos.- sabes que no me gusta verte así de triste ¿verdad? Y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.-

-si lo sé, por eso es que te amo.- dijo dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos para depositar un suave beso.- ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?

-¿esto?- dijo señalando la carpeta observando a Brennan asentir con la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad.- es el expediente de Sophie, lo estuve leyendo para poder familiarizarme con ella, ese pequeño ser a sufrido más de lo que tú y yo juntos, es triste leer como hay personas que no se conduele de hacerle daño a seres indefenso como ella.-

Brennan tomo la carpeta entre sus manos y leyó absolutamente todo su contenido no pudo evitar las lágrimas que derramaba al leer todo lo que le había ocurrido a esa bebé pero ella la sacaría de ahí y le brindaría todo el afecto y amor que estaba dispuesto a darle y sabía que en esto no estaba sola que Booth la apoyaba y eso para ella era lo más importante.

Booth solo sobaba su espalda y depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza, sabía que Brennan debía desahogarse, la historia de esa pequeña había comenzado como una tragedia pero él sabía que juntos podían brindarle un mejor futuro al lado de la familia que habían decidido comenzar juntos.

-es horrible como alguien tan frágil puede sufrir tanto, yo lo viví soportando humillaciones de mis padres adoptivos, maltratos, insultos por parte de cada uno de ellos, pero al menos podía defenderme era mayor, pero ella por Dios es solo un bebé.-comentaba Brennan descontrolada.- como pueden existir personas inhumanas que pueden ocasionar daño a otro simplemente por diversión o por rabia, todo lo que ha tenido que vivir a su corta vida, en vez de protegerla la dañaban.- continuaba Brennan paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Booth no pudo soportar observar su dolor la tomo entre sus brazos sentándola sobre su regazo mientras depositaba tiernos besos dejándola llorar en su pecho acurrucada como un ser indefenso y frágil, pasaron los minutos, las hora, él se quedó así con ella consolándola brindándole todo su apoyo.

Cuando Brennan se calmó lo miro fijamente agradecida por todo lo que él hacía por ella, él la amaba de eso estaba segura tanto o más de lo que ella lo amaba a él, la miro y sonrió reconfortándola con ese simple gesto.

-amor creo que deberías recostarte mientras este hombre que está completamente loco por ti, te hace algo ligero de comer, luego nos iremos los dos a acurrucarnos a la cama ¿qué te parece?-Brennan sonrió él era único y era todo suyo, no entendía como lo hacía pero lograba calmarla en un segundo.-

-está bien.- dijo levantándose del sofá le haría caso se daría un baño y se recostaría.-

* * *

lo prometido es deuda ya subo los demas capitulo de este maratón.


	9. Chapter 9 maraton

2/3

* * *

 **Cap. 9**

Brennan se había dado un baño relajante necesitaba descansar desde hace tres días no lo hacía esperando noticias de Sophie, se sentía agobiada, agotada de tanto pensar porque se tardaban tanto por llamarla y entregarle a la pequeña, ellos eran responsable por la niña pero ni siquiera sabían de su paradero.

Booth minutos después entro a la habitación con una charola con comida para su amada, debía de comer y descansar y él se quedaría ahí velando su sueño y ayudándola a descansar.

Cenaron juntos, y se metieron a la cama acurrucados como le había prometido Booth, él le susurraba cosas tiernas al oído y sobando su espalda como arrullándola para que cobrara el sueño, él se mantuvo despierto durante un tiempo cuidando el sueño de su Bones.

En un momento de la noche Brennan despertó sobresaltada, había vuelto a revivir recuerdos de su niñez dentro del sistema, Booth la consoló y le decía que recordara los momentos felices con sus padres, amigos y personas que la querían.

Ella se sentía amada, Booth era especial con ella, de un momento a otro ella recargo su frente sobre la de él mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla para luego depositar un beso en sus labios, ella sintió como Booth la agarraba por la cintura y presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus besos fueron aumentando la pasión del momento necesitaban ese tipo de demostración física, se necesitaban, se deseaban y sobre todo se amaban.

La habitación en penumbras, que apenas se iluminaba por las luces del alumbrado de la calle, dejaban entrever dos cuerpos desnudos enredados que entre caricias y besos se demostraban por qué se amaban con tanta fuerza, sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran hecho para ser uno solo, llegando al éxtasis gritando el nombre del otro, después de una demostración tan llena de amor, caricias, besos y mucha pasión, yacían en la cama acurrucados en unas marañas de sabanas testigos de una noche de pasión entre dos personas que se aman como ellos.

El teléfono de Booth comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro, haciendo despertar al agente, el sonido se estaba volviendo molestoso y Brennan se comenzaba a quejar, él lo agarro de la mesa de noche y observo la hora.-

-las 5: 30 am, ¿Quién puede molestar tan temprano?- refunfuñaba el hombre mientras se soltaba del agarre de su mujer.- ¿FBI?- dijo confundido luego cayó en cuenta.- Sophie.-

-Alo.- respondió el teléfono mientras salía de la habitación para no despertar a Brennan.- ¿qué pasa agente Shwan?

 _-disculpe agente Booth, pero localizamos a la pequeña, está en una vieja casa.-_ decía la agente encargada de la búsqueda _.- en este momento se dirige un comando para allá.-_

-¿perdón?- Booth estaba confundido.- creo que la orden era avisarme a mí lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de enviar algún grupo a esa casa.- decía molesto Booth si exponían la vida de la pequeña se verían con el.-

 _-no agente nosotros no hemos sido se ha reportado un incidente en el lugar, reportaron fuerte discusiones saliendo de esa vivienda_.- Booth al escuchar eso se puso alerta.-

-¿Qué paso con la niña?- pregunto angustiado.-

 _-por lo que se está reportando ha tenido que ser trasladada a un hospital cercano, por presentar deshidratación, y golpes.-_ decía apenada la agente.- _la trabajadora social se dirige con ella en este momento.-_

-¿a qué hospital la trasladaron?- pregunto Booth mientras se vestía y tomaba sus llaves, no le informaría nada a Brennan hasta que estuviera al tanto de lo ocurrido.-

 _\- al Washington general.-_ Booth ya estaba saliendo de la casa camino al hospital.-

-voy en camino, no quiero que te muevas de ahí hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendido?

 _-si señor.-_ Booth no espero la repuesta cuando ya había colgado.-

Booth iba conduciendo hacia el hospital, no entendía como a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso le podían hacer tanto daño, a su corta edad había sufrido más de lo que una persona promedio podía sufrir, en el silencio de la SUV prometió no permitir que nada ni nadie dañara de nuevo a esa pequeña aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, desde el momento que estuviera con ellos se encargaría de cuidarla y amarla como lo hacía con Parker, ahora ella se convertiría en su pequeña princesa.

Llego al hospital estaciono la SUV, se dirigió a emergencia donde se encontró a la agente Shwan quien al verlo ingresar a la emergencia se acercó a él.- agente Booth.- dijo en modo de saludo.- hay esta la doctora que la atendió al llegar, en este momento nos iba informar de su situación.-

-ok, vamos a hablar con ella quiero saber cómo está mi pequeña.- la agente Shwan lo miro confundida pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.-

-buenas, doctora Robinson, señorita Bielgas, él es el agente Seeley Booth.- dijo presentándolos.-

-buenas, ¿Cómo está la pequeña?-

-la pequeña fue ingresada con signos de desnutrición y fuertes golpes, así como varios hematomas.- comenzó a explicar la doctora.- los golpes que presenta en su cuerpo fueron realizados con un objeto como un cinturón, además de hematomas los cuales están sanando, también encontramos quemaduras de primer grado en las palmas de las manos, en este momento está en la unidad de cuidado intensivo, en observación cuando logremos hidratarla la trasladaremos a una habitación.- continuo la doctora.- les estaré informando cualquier novedad acerca de la menor.- termino en modo de despedida, Booth dirigió su vista a la trabajadora social que hasta ese momento se mantuvo callada.-

-usted como trabajadora tenía que estar más pendiente del bienestar de la pequeña.- le reprocho Booth.- ¿Cómo me explica de que este aquí mal herida? ¿Cómo pueden poner al cuidado de la niña a unos desalmados?- Booth estaba furioso.-

\- si es verdad que debí prever esto, pero al momento de entregar los niños a padres adoptivos se les hacen unos estudios Sico-social, y esto al ser aprobados no se ven problemas para ubicar a los menores procurando su interés superior.- ella podía ver la molestia del agente.-

-pero por lo visto cualquiera puede pasar esos exámenes.-musito con evidente irritación.-

-a veces se nos escapa de las manos, y ocurren situaciones como estas.- respondió un poco tensa.-

-pero creo que pasa más de lo que debería.- en ese momento sonó su teléfono.- hola Bones.- no sabía cómo contarle esto a Brennan.-

 _-amor ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de despertar y no te encontré en casa.- le dijo Brennan.-_

\- perdón por salir así.-respondió aun indeciso si decirle lo que en verdad ocurría.- es que recibí una llamada del FBI.-

 _-a ok, hay un caso, si quieres me arreglo, dime donde estas y voy para allá.- comento casualmente inocente de lo que de verdad ocurría.-_

-amor espérame en casa si, ya voy para allá y te explico mejor.- Booth trago grueso mientras suspiraba trataba de mantenerse calmado.-

 _-¿está todo bien?- Brennan sentía como él le ocultaba algo.-_

-espérame ya voy para allá.-dijo Booth cortando la llamada, la sintió preocupada aun no sabía cómo iba a tratar el tema con ella.- agente Shwan quiero que se quede cerca de la habitación no deje por nada del mundo a la pequeña sin vigilancia.- termino de decir mientras salía camino a casa de Brennan.-

Mientras se dirigía de regreso a casa, trataba de imaginarse como explicarle a Bones sobre lo ocurrido con la pequeña, para él era difícil hablar del tema imaginarse que esto le hubiera pasado a Parker lo ponía mal, pero ahora él se iba a encargar de proveerle una familia a ambas, sabía que sería difícil debía ganarse la confianza de la pequeña, ella era muy parecida a Brennan y si pudo derrumbar los muros de impermeabilidad de Brennan utilizaría lo mismo medios para conseguir la confianza y cariño de la niña.

Llego a casa, antes de tocar la puerta suspiro profundo, cuando se atrevió a tocar no paso mucho tiempo para ver abrir la puerta, hay estaba ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, como podía el borrarle la sonrisa de sus hermosos labios.-

-Booth ¿está todo bien?- Brennan tenía rato hablando con el sin repuesta alguna de su parte.-

-perdón, hay algo serio que debo decirte por favor siéntate.-


	10. Chapter 10 maraton

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA GRACIAS POR SU APOYO...**

 **3/3**

* * *

 **Cap. 10**

-Booth ¿está todo bien?- Brennan tenía rato hablando con el sin repuesta alguna de su parte.-

-perdón, hay algo serio que debo decirte por favor siéntate.-

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Booth comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido con la pequeña Sophie, el observaba los cambios de expresión en el rostro de Brennan, quería poderla consolarla y decirle que todo era mentira y que la pequeña estaba en perfecta condiciones.

-oh por Dios.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras Booth la abrazaba por los hombros y besaba su cabeza mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- ella de verdad estaba preocupada.-

-en este momento está en cuidado intensivo, su estado es crítico pero esa niña es una pequeña campeona, los médicos dijeron que se estaba recuperando, cuando se estabilizaran la trasladarían a una habitación.-

-vamos Booth, quiero estar con ella, no quiero que se sienta sola, ¿Quién está cuidando de ella?

-la agente Shwan esta con ella, la deje a su cuidado mientras te venía a buscar.-

\- ¿qué hacemos aquí entonces? Vámonos.- dijo Brennan mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-

Ambos llegaron a emergencia y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la pequeña cuando ingresaron al área de pediatría la pequeña estaba dormida, aún permanecía en observación pero había sido trasladada hasta una habitación.

La Dra. Robinson le explico a ambos la situación de la pequeña se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, era toda una guerrera, había luchado toda su vida para sobrevivir a pesar de los golpes y su evidente estado de deshidratación la menor había superado todo en este momento se está recuperando y pronto la podrían dar de alta.

Brennan no podía creer que esa bebe tuviera tantas ganas de vivir, y ella se encargaría de darle todo lo humanamente posible para que la pequeña no pasara por algo así nunca más.

-podemos pasar a verla.- pregunto ansiosa Brennan realmente estaba preocupada por la pequeña y lo único que quería era poder ver que estaba todo bien.-

-si pueden pasar, la trabajadora social de servicio infantil me informo de que ustedes eran sus tutores.- respondió la doctora dándoles paso a la habitación.-

-gracias.- dijeron ambos.-

Cuando entraron a la habitación observaron en la cama a una pequeña que se veía tan indefensa y vulnerable, Booth en ese momento hizo una promesa en silencio de no permitir que nadie ni nada volverá a hacerle daño, mientras él viva se iba a dedicar a cuidar a sus grandes amores.

Cualquiera que los viera desde fuera observaba a un par de padres cuidando a su pequeña niña, Booth abrazaba a Brennan por la cintura envolviéndola entre sus brazos, mientras ella miraba atentamente a la pequeña relajándose entre los brazos del hombre que la hizo creer otra vez en las personas, que la hizo confiar nuevamente en que podría tener a alguien en su vida y que nunca tendría que volver a estar sola porque él siempre estaría hay para ella.-

Los días pasaban y ninguno de los dos se movió de esa habitación nada más lo necesario, irse a cambiar de ropa, comer y bañarse, se turnaban para que la pequeña no estuviera nunca sola, la pequeña despertaba y miraba a la mujer bonita que la curo y la acurrucó cuando estaba en el lugar feo y él era el hombre que la acompaño, la pequeña solamente los miraba y le daba pequeñas sonrisas, lo cual era suficiente para Brennan ver que poco a poco se estaba recuperando.-

Hola mi amor, como te sientes.- le pregunto a la pequeña cuando volvió a despertar.- todavía tienes sueño.- la niña negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba.- ok, quieres comer algo.- la niña esta vez asintió.- está bien vamos a comer, ya te trajeron tu desayuno.-

-hola mis amores.- dijo Booth entrando a la habitación.- veo que ya están despiertas.-

-¿Dónde estabas Booth?- pregunto intrigada, cuando despertó él no estaba en la habitación y nunca se iba sin decirle nada.-

-¿me extrañaste?- levanto la ceja mientras se acercaba a sus labios para darle un breve beso.-

-Booth.- dijo a modo de regaño mientras veía como la pequeña se reía por las monerías de Booth.-

-estaba en el FBI, llevando un informe del caso Ramsey acuérdate que pronto comenzara su juicio.- comentaba mientras Brennan asentía recordando el caso.- e informando que continuare de permiso mientras mi hija este enferma.- Brennan se emocionó al escucharlo hablar y le dio un beso tierno.-

\- y tu princesa ¿Cómo está tu desayuno?-pregunto a la pequeña que estaba atenta a la interacción de ambos.-

-bien, mami me estaba dando mi comida.- ambos se asombraron al escucharla hablar, la niña nunca se había referido así a ninguno de ello, Brennan se le aguaraparon los ojos cuando la escucho decirle mami.-

\- mami, nuestra princesa tiene hambre y yo interrumpiendo su comida.- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ambas luego de darle un beso en la frente a su pequeña.-

Desde hace dos días la pequeña había comenzado a decirle mami a Brennan, cada vez que ella la escuchaba se emocionaba se sentía feliz, tenía a su lado un hombre maravilloso que todo los días le demostraba que había tomado la mejor decisión y esa pequeña fue lo mejor de todo.

Era de noche ambos estaban recostados en el sillón que había en la habitación, estaban dormidos abrazados cuando la pequeña comenzó a gimotear y llamar a su papi, Booth se sobresaltó al escuchar el llanto se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Brennan, cuando vio a su pequeña llorando y pidiéndole a su papi que la salve.

-shss princesa despierta, papi está aquí.- él no sabía si era el, pero haría cualquier cosa para calmarla.- hey todo va a estar bien.- decía mientras la pequeña abría sus ojos y desorientada lo miraba.- todo está bien papi te va a cuidar.-

Booth la tomo entre sus brazos acunándola mientras le susurraba canciones para consolarla, la pequeña se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos de su papi, y el no pudo hacer menos que cantarle canciones mientras la niña se relajaba entre sus brazos volviendo a quedarse dormida esta vez Booth también se quedó dormido con la pequeña en el sillón que estaba cerca a la pequeña cama.

Brennan se removió en el sillón donde dormía, se levantó desorientada buscando a Booth cuando lo vio en el sillón del frente se enterneció con la escena que tenía, Booth tenía a la pequeña recostada en su pecho, eso la lleno de ilusión no había sido completamente franca con Booth, aun ocurría algo que no le había dicho y que haría cambiar muchas cosas pero ahora estaba concentrada en la recuperación de la pequeña, cuando todo estuviera bien le diría lo que ocurría.-

-Booth.- le dijo susurrándole tiernamente al oído, él se quejó lo cual le dio risa y volvió a insistir.- Booth, amor despierta.-

-Ummm, buenos días cielo.- dijo acostumbrándose a la luz mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus labios.-

-shss, no vayas a despertar a Sophie.- decía mientras tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la acomodaba entre la cama arropándola con las sabanas.- ¿Qué paso?

-Sophie tenía una pesadilla comenzó a llorar, yo la escuche y me levante para ver que le pasaba, la cargue entre mis brazos y la acune se volvió a dormir y no quise ponerla de nuevo en la cama hasta que volviera a dormir, pero creo que nos quedamos dormido los dos.- dijo haciendo que Brennan se sentara en su regazo mientras la besaba.-

-eres maravilloso, eres el mejor padre que puede tener Sophie.- dijo Brennan emocionada.-

-shss no queremos despertar a nuestra pequeña.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras la besaba nuevamente en los labios.-

Ya era mediodía, cuando Brennan sintió un menudo mareo respiro profundo, la pequeña Sophie estaba dormida después de haber jugado con su papi y este leyó un cuento para ella haciendo que se quedara rendida, Booth recibió una llamada y salió al pasillo a contestar su teléfono para así no molestar a su niña, Brennan salió a reunirse con Booth cuando un nuevo mareo la invadió

-Brennan.- fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Booth que en ese momento volteo a mirarla al escuchar el cierre de la puerta.-

Lo último que vio Booth fue a Brennan en sus brazos indefensa no sabía que había pasado ella estaba bien, riendo con él y su hija, el leyendo un cuento mientras ella acariciaba la cabecita de su pequeña para acurrucarla y ahora estaba en ese cubículo rodeada de médicos que trataban de determinar que le había ocurrido, se sentía frustrado y lo peor era que su pequeña podía despertar y asustarse de no ver a sus papis ahí con ella, tenía que ir a verla pero no quería dejar a Brennan sola.

Estaba en su diatriba cuando una doctora salió y le informo de que Brennan estaba recuperando la conciencia y que podía pasar a verla.

-amor ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Booth preocupado.-

-mejor Booth, solo fue un desmayo, ya estoy mejor.- le decía con una voz débil mientras él tomaba su mano entre la suya entrelazándola.-

-me asuste, no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte.- dijo dándole un beso en sus manos.- te amo.-

-Booth estoy bien, deberías ir a ver como esta Sophie, debe estar sola y no quiero que ella se asuste.- dijo con una voz calmada para que el supiera que estaba bien y se fuera tranquilo.-

Luego de algunos minutos, Booth entraba al cubículo donde permanecía Brennan, ella mantenía los ojos cerrado, el llego y deposito un beso en su frente, cuando ella abrió esos azules ojos él sonrió se inclinó un poco más y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, en ese momento entraba la doctora que atendió a Brennan al cubículo.

-disculpen.- dijo un poco incomoda por interrumpir la escena tan romántica que tenía en frente.- tengo los resultados de las pruebas realizadas.

-¿está todo bien con mi mujer?- dijo Booth interrumpiendo a la doctora estaba nervioso y Brennan sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella quería estar es su casa con su hija, que estuvieran más calmados para hablar con él, pero era demasiado tarde su pequeño secreto se sabría en ese momento.-

-tranquilo todo está bien, los análisis muestran un descenso de los niveles de glucosas en la sangre, lo que ocasiono el desvanecimiento…- la doctora trato de explicar pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Booth.-

-¿pero eso es malo?-

-Booth.- dijo Brennan interviniendo de manera que dejara continuar a la doctora.-

-lo siento, eso es provocado ¿Por?- comento de manera de que la doctora pudiera continuar.-

-cómo iba diciendo eso ocasiono que la doctora Brennan se descompensara, esto puede ser causado por estrés, por saltar comidas y no dormir bien esto aunando que está embarazada puede ocasionar que el embrión se estrese y ocasione un desprendimiento de la placenta, lo que recomiendo es descanso, comer sano y que usted la consienta mucho.- dijo señalando a Booth que desde el momento en que la doctora dijo " _está embarazada"_ había perdido la línea de la conversación.- felicidades y cuídese.- finalizo cuando se dio cuenta de que para uno de ellos fue una sorpresa.-

-gracias doctora, ya tenía conocimiento de mi embarazo, pero aún no se lo había comunicado a mi pareja.- comento al ver la cara de la doctora, esta simplemente asintió y se marchó.- Booth.-

-vamos a tener huesitos.- sus ojos brillaban mientras mostraba una sonrisa de emoción ella adoraba verlo así como un niño lo amaba de eso estaba cada vez más segura.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tú lo sabias?-

* * *

COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS?


	11. Chapter 11 cambio del juego

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU COMENTARIOS AQUI LE TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO...**

 **N/A: los personajes no me pertenecen** **, son propiedad de century fox...**

* * *

 **Cap. 11 El Cambio del Juego**

 _-vamos a tener huesitos.- sus ojos brillaban mientras mostraba una sonrisa de emoción ella adoraba verlo así como un niño lo amaba de eso estaba cada vez más segura.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tú lo sabias?-_

\- Booth, son muchas preguntas pero las voy a responder todas.- dijo Brennan calmada.- deberíamos ir con Sophie está sola, y no quiero que este tanto tiempo sin nosotros cerca.- dijo tranquila pero Booth sabía que estaba ansiosa y él la iba a complacer en todo.-

-claro vamos, mientras la cuidamos me cuentas sobre nuestro pequeño milagro.- dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Brennan de la cama donde estaba recostada, cuando Brennan estuvo de pies él se inclinó de rodillas quedando cerca del vientre de sus Bones y deposito un tierno beso ahí que aun plano estaba lleno de vida.- hola bebé papi te ama mucho, me acabo de enterar de que estas aquí, papi te ama.- dijo emocionado mientras Brennan reía del gesto, aunque algo irracional era Booth y lo amaba por ello.-

En todo el camino a la habitación de su pequeña, Booth no dejo de sonreír y repetir la palabra _"bebé"_ Brennan trataba de explicarle que no era un bebé que era un embrión que no pasaba de 5 semanas y que aun podía ser peligroso ilusionarse con él, porque podía ocurrir alguna eventualidad y no llegar a término, concluyo al momento que se encontraba en frente de la habitación.-

-ni lo digas de chiste, mi bebé está bien, está ahí y nada le va a pasar, lo voy a cuidar, somos una familia y eso hacen las familias cuidar del otro.- dijo un poco ofuscado él sabía que ella trataba de racionalizarlo para poder asimilarlo, en ella todo era así, pero su bebé estaba ahí y su otra bebé estaba detrás de esa puerta ellos eran una familia tenía que comenzar a comprender de que no estaba sola.-

-perdón Booth, pero no quiero ilusionarme y que algo ocurra, puede suceder algo y tengo que prepararme para esas eventualidades…-Booth corto esa línea de pensamientos con un beso, ella sonrió y ambos ingresaron a la habitación.-

La pequeña aún estaba dormida, ellos sonrieron cuando Brennan deposito un beso en la frente de su hija y la pequeña se acurruco más en las sabanas, ambos se sentaron el sillón que había fungido como cama durante la estadía de la pequeña en el hospital.

-¿estás bien?-dijo Booth mientras se sentaban en el sillón.-

-sí, estoy bien no debes preocuparte.- dijo Brennan un poco fastidiada.-

-cielo te amo.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

-¿Cuáles eran tus preguntas? No se me olvido que prometí responderte todas tus dudas.- dijo Brennan como alumna aplicada esperando las preguntas.-

\- ok ¿por dónde comienzo? – dijo creando expectativa en Brennan.- ¿Cómo paso?

-el cómo está claro, mediante el coito en el cual en nuestro caso fue muy satisfactorio.- dijo pícaramente y Booth bufo de emoción y se rio.-

-por supuesto que fue satisfactorio, no solo eso fue increíble, eres una diosa en la cama.- dijo acercándose libidinosamente a Brennan.- me acuerdo que me dijiste que eras muy buena en la cama.-

-¿era?- dijo llevando el juego, mientras mordía su labio.-

-hey no tenía conocimiento de eso, pero ahora no eres buena.- Brennan lo miro ofendida y Booth rio.- eres extraordinaria, me encanta hacer el amor contigo, eres grandiosa.- dijo muy cerca de sus labios para después depositar un corto beso en sus labios.- tengo más preguntas.-

-yo dije que iba a responder tus preguntas.- dijo no quedándose atrás.-

\- ok, ¿Cuándo?- Brennan lo observo como diciéndole ¿enserio?- me dijiste que ibas a responder a todas mis preguntas, la Dra. Temperance Brennan siempre cumple sus promesas.-

\- dado que tengo 5 semanas de gestación, diría que fue el día en que el sr. Miguel Nige-Murray murió, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.- a Brennan se le quebró la voz.-

-hey.- dijo Booth tratándola de distraer, él sabía que la muerte de su interno la había afectado.- sabes que soy francotirador.- Brennan lo miro sin comprender a que se debía la referencia de sus capacidades laborales.- soy un excelente tirador.- dijo pícaramente arrancando con ello una risa de su Bones mientras se sonrojaba.-

-aja, aunque dado todo el sexo que hemos mantenido durante este mes es difícil saber a ciencia cierta cuando ocurrió la concepción.- dijo triunfante Booth solo rio burlándose.-

\- a ti te gusta los hechos.- Brennan lo miro con recelo esperando su comentario.- nuestra primera noche fue hace 5 semanas, lo que significa que fue exactamente en ese momento.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.-

-no voy a seguir fomentando tu ego.- respondió.- ¿cuál es tu próxima pregunta?

-¿cuándo te enteraste? ¿Por qué tú lo sabias?

-el día en que Michael Vincent nació.- Booth la escucho atentamente.- días atrás me había sentido un poco mal, me dolían los pechos y tenía un retraso y yo soy muy puntual, la noche que te dije de adoptar a Sophie y me dijiste que si estaba embarazada pensé en que si pudo ocurrir, el día del caso en los bolos ese día, fui a la farmacia y compre varias pruebas, esa noche no la pasamos juntos porque mi padre estaba conmigo yo me las hice y salieron positivos.-decía Brennan tratando de explicarle todo lo ocurrido.- tenía miedo de que te fueras a molestar.-

-¿molestarme?- expreso asombrando-¿porque debía molestarme que estuvieras embarazada?

-es muy naciente nuestra relación acabábamos de hacernos pareja, habíamos acordado ir paso a paso, y yo estaba embarazada.- decía Brennan tratándose de explicar.- yo sabía de qué existía la posibilidad, desde la primera vez no usamos protección, tu no usaste condón ni yo estaba tomando las anticonceptivas, sabía que existía la posibilidad y no hice nada, me asustaba tu reacción.-

-Brennan sé que es muy reciente lo nuestro, pero te amo y lo quiero todo contigo, cuando dijiste lo de Sophie yo sabía que yo era el indicado para ser su padre, para apoyarte, un hijo es lo más maravilloso que nos puede pasar.-le decía mientras con su pulgar levantaba su mentón para poder observar esa mirada azul que lo volvía loco.- no me importa las probabilidades de la forma que sea un hijo es maravilloso y tú en un mes, me has dado dos, amo a Parker, amo a Sophie, amo a mi bebé, y sobretodo te amo a ti.- las lágrimas de Brennan ya brotaban de sus ojos y limpio sus mejillas con su pulgar para depositar un beso ahí.-

-yo también los amo.- a ella le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, él la hacía sentir especial.-

\- sabes, mañana dan de alta a Sophie así que me voy a dedicar a consentirlas a ambas, la doctora fue muy clara, descanso, comida y muchos abrazos y besos, las voy a consentir mucho.- dijo mientras Brennan se acurrucaba en su pecho y él la abrazaba depositando un beso en su cabello.-

* * *

comentarios o sugerencias?


End file.
